


Committee

by agurking



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: M/M, Prequel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 53,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agurking/pseuds/agurking
Summary: Hacker在select committee意外地一举成名，这让他开始考虑其他的可能性。





	1. Chapter 1

一切都发生得非常突然。没有人来得及看清任何事。前一秒证人面对着环绕着半圆桌的十一人select committee陈述口头证供，后一秒声音骤然停止。随后整个房间跟着他一起陷入了沉默。

Hacker第一个反应过来。在证人席那边的骚动发生前，他坐在房间最左侧最靠近逃生通道的角落，无聊得差点睡着。作案者现在正朝着他的方向全速冲刺。当然也没有人有着跟刚被吓醒的人一般的条件反射。出于自我保护，Hacker几乎毫不犹豫地把桌上的杂物统统推向了作案者的方向。这很快收到了成效，后者被突然飞出的公事包绊倒，像沙袋一样砸在了地上。没多久，跌倒的人就被随即赶到的警卫包围，四肢被牢靠地压倒在地，尽管这并没有阻止他源源不断的咒骂。

‘Treacle tart for you bloody bankers……’ 那人大喊道，看起来快要快接近一个不顺中年的结尾，他的恶毒语气夹杂着飞沫，没说完就被警卫强行拖到了门外。蜜糖馅饼？什么时候activist又有了新的象征物？

当房间里的人逐渐从那几分钟的戏剧中苏醒过来，Hacker终于把他的目光投向了证人席的所在。刚才在陈述的男人，一位头发花白的银行高管，有些呆滞地站在原地。虽然看起来有些惊讶、甚至愤慨，但并没有任何人身伤害的痕迹。站在他身边的另一位证人、在今天的发言名单上但还没有轮到被问话，一位白厅的permanent secretary，优雅而温顺，看起来就没那么幸运。他身上笔挺的深蓝色西装、看起来无疑是订造，左肩的位置现在差不多全被棕色馅饼和白色忌廉的残渣所覆盖。但这似乎没有影响这位文官的情绪，他看起来异常镇定，只是例行地用手帕清理着衣物，尽管明显那已经于事无补。他显然没有注意到蹭到了他左耳后面头发上的那些忌廉，Hacker留意到，不得不忍住走过去帮他擦掉的冲动。

’真的非常抱歉，Humphrey。’银行高管在道歉，但那听起来更像是在抱怨，’没想到现在的这些流氓捣乱居然到了议会来！还竟然跑到了select committee例会？他们到底是怎样混进来的？’

’也难怪你不知道，Desmond。但每位公民都有权力旁听任何一个select committee的例会，只要他们愿意的话。’常任秘书叠起了他的手帕，一边耐心地跟他的同伴解释，’至于House of Commons，只能说金属探测器一般探不出来这……蜜糖馅饼。’Hacker可以发誓他看到了Humphrey的鼻翼动了一下。

‘要是你在我发言前没跟我调换位置，遭殃的就是我了。’Desmond这下才有点道歉的意味，’这样，你下一趟到裁缝街直接把账单给我。要是我查出来了那个扔饼的人是谁，我会让他把账单给吃下去。’

Humphrey抬头看着他的同伴，嘴角抬起了一些，’这种玩笑不能随便乱开，不过……’ 那双眼睛现在明显在开着玩笑，’下一次你家银行再让企业倒闭的话请提前告诉我一声，让我留点时间预定新的衣服。’

‘什么时候这又是我的错了？我还不知道我们银行有这么一个破产客户……’Desmond交叉双臂继续抱怨着，’再说这企业接的全是政府合同，照理说你才是裁员的那位。’

Hacker并不想打断这段谈话，他走到证人席两步之外，礼貌地咳嗽了一下，’抱歉打扰了。Committee chair刚刚让我转告两位，这次的证供陈述要改期进行，考虑到……’他侧着下头，向着Humphrey被毁西装的方向，接着抱歉地笑了一下。

‘当然。Humphrey需要回去清理……’银行高管心不在焉地回答，但忽然转向了Hacker，’刚才谢谢你的反应，Mr hmm……那种无端起事的流氓到处搞破坏……’

’Desmond跟我都非常感谢你的敏捷反应，Mr Hacker。’Humphrey打断了他朋友的牢骚，礼貌地道谢，Desmond意识到自己的失态后也自觉地闭上了嘴。

Hacker有些惊讶Humphrey居然记得他的名字，同时不自觉地挺直了腰板，’不用客气，Sir Humphrey，很庆幸帮得上忙。’

’你也许不知道，Desmond，考虑到你只是今天暂时到committee提供口头供词。但Mr Hacker是这个商业与经济发展特别委员会的重要成员。目前身为影子内阁的商业工业策略部长，加上他的选区在伯明翰，这次关于Caril公司的破产调查自然跟他密切相关。‘ Humphrey像是在讨论天气一样淡定，那些让Hacker都觉得舌头打结的部门术语对于他来说完全不成问题。

不知道该怎么回答，Hacker搪塞道，‘Sir Humphrey说得对，我很期待你下周在committee的陈述。’ 如果每个证人都像白厅的文官一样能言善辩，这个国家的工业效率指标可能会高几个百分点，‘也许我该回议会了。’

‘Nonsense，你今天已经工作得太多了，Hacker！’Desmond突然像碰到了老朋友一样拍着议员的肩膀，脸上挂着友善的笑容，’你必须赏脸跟我们一起吃午饭，就当是Humphrey和我对你的英勇行为进行感谢。我刚好今早在俱乐部预定了位置。’

==

Hacker不喜欢银行家，但他不得不承认他喜欢他们的午餐。银行家们表达谢意的方式非常保守并且有分量。Hacker跟着他新交的两位朋友来到了Mayfair一家并不招摇的俱乐部，进门的时候他完全没有预测到这个周四下午会变得这么有趣：六道菜的大餐和不见底的酒精，Sir Humphrey Appleby和Sir Desmond Glazebrook交换着白厅和City的轶事和闲谈，夹杂着偶尔来自Hacker议会街的贡献。但最后话题还是绕回了早上的那个蜜糖馅饼上。

‘他被警卫拖出门的时候不是还嚷着什么吗？’ Desmond回忆着，‘肯定满嘴污言秽语。’

‘Treacle tart for you bloody bankers。他说的是。’Hacker给他的新朋友重复了扔饼事件中他唯一听到的一句话，’Essex口音，字面翻译过来就是‘吃你的蜜糖馅饼，白痴银行家。’。‘

‘这非常的具体，不是吗？’Desmond用勺子挖了一点面前的panna cotta但没有立刻吃，’当然我对这英式甜点有着崇高的敬意，但我个人更偏爱奶油多一点的……Trifle比如说。’发表言论之后他才把勺子送到了嘴边。

Hacker留意到Humphrey非常隐晦地翻了下白眼，他不得不抿着嘴唇不让自己笑出声。Humphrey接着说出他的想法，‘的确。每天在Commons里进行的committee例会有十几个，要搞清楚是哪个负责调查Caril，在哪个会议室进行，是不是开放给公众参与，还要考虑到Desmond的发言日程，这里面的预备功夫不是一般罢工demonstration可以相比的。’

‘而且他还知道Desmond的银行拒绝提高贷款额度导致Caril周转不灵才突然申请破产。这让我觉得这个馅饼有着更多的含义。’ Hacker补充道，‘尽管我只是短暂地看到他的脸，我觉得他像是被破产直接影响到的人，不像是activist在提出观点。’ Hacker选区的一个电脑配件厂是Caril的供应商，所以他熟知被破产影响到的工人和工会。

‘非常有趣的观察，Hacker。你认为他是破产的受害者？’Humphrey的眼睛闪烁着，似乎被一个有趣的字谜抓住了注意力，‘我认为他可能同时也是个activist，考虑到他没有直接把Caril的董事会当作目标，而是找到在Commons作证的Desmond。关于政策的抗议？’

’他要是跑到我们银行来，在大门三步之外就肯定被保安逮住了，不论有没有馅饼。‘Desmond嘲笑着，‘我说，Humphrey，你该不是在同情这个人渣吧？’

’纯粹的学术探讨，Desmond。‘ Humphrey转向了Hacker，’有头绪吗？‘

‘等等，我觉得他想说的是……’Hacker的头脑在混合酒精的影响下已经有些迟钝，但这并不妨碍他的记者直觉把面前的材料联系到一起，’Trickle-down！Treacle tart！’两个发音几乎一致的单词，蜜糖馅饼和渗漏经济。削减企业税的法案本应让全民受惠，当然只是上一届内阁抛出的糖衣炮弹。说实话，这用来嘲讽Desmond这样的银行家实在完美。Hacker以前的主编肯定想都不想就会马上用上头条。

坐在他对面的Humphrey听了以后大笑起来。后者的头向后仰着，Hacker可以看到他下颚的肌肉线条。被笑声传染，他随即也跟着也笑了起来。在那一瞬间，这突然变成了他们两人之间的私人笑话。

’我不觉得这有什么好笑的。‘ Desmond抗议，’一个合理的财政策略被这帮…无政府主义者就这么给污染了。我感觉被冒犯了。‘ 

说完之后Humphrey和Hacker又爆发了新的一轮大笑。Desmond明显不知道普通人是怎么生存下来的。

‘可惜，他本可以成为舰队街的奇才。我说的对吗，编辑先生？’ 在歇斯底里逐渐缓解后，Humphrey才拿起了面前的酒杯，他正视着Hacker，眼神暗示着这是笑话的延续，’还是你更想要一个独家采访？‘

Hacker的好心情突然失去了惯性。刚才他跟Humphrey无言的玩笑顿时消失无踪，’那已经不再是我的工作重心。’他搪塞道，意识到也许他今天已经喝得差不多了。

‘你当年一定也到过不少纠察线现场，不对吗？’ Desmond补充道，’我外甥有一个夏天可是Reform的忠实读者，但我印象中北威尔士的矿工好像没那么有文采。’

Desmond所谓的笑话沉没在一潭死水中。出于礼貌，Hacker还是勉强回答道，’在纠察线正确的一边，我希望。‘

就在那一刻，他的觉悟突然让他意识到：这些人从来不会让他忘记。Reform、舰队街、一个记者，即便那已经是十年前的事。他总是出现在错的那一面：他的公寓在泰晤士河的南面，选区在M6公路的北面，在议会里他坐在Speaker的左面，对面坐着的是才真正拥有这个国家的Humphrey和Desmond们。最让他惊讶的是即便在一个表面看来气氛良好的场合，比如这顿午饭，这些资深的当权者也从不会忘记提醒Hacker这个局外人：他能出现在这里全是因为对方的慈善。

也许真正的权力是这些从不间断的提醒，他想。

==

‘Good job, sir.’ 一份第一版的Evening Standard递到了Hacker面前，大字头条写的是’Caril trouble continues’，副标题’treacle tart MP triumphant in PMQ’。角落七十号字体的大小是Hacker在Commons的标准肖像照片。要是在Reform，这排版通常连主编的办公室都出不了，更不用说能一路走到印刷机。

递给他报纸的是刚入职年资最浅的staff，Weasel，不对，Weisel，还停留在他身边、沉浸在老板上了晚报头条的喜悦中，’办公室里士气很好，boss。今天中午你的提问非常有震慑力，PM在电视上看起来都在发抖。‘

Hacker暗地里有些高兴，但没有在下属面前表达，于是打发着，‘好了，Frank，谢谢。你没有别的工作吗？’

年轻人听了以后立刻放下报纸离开，在关上门前他补充了一句，’如果这放在三个月前，也许赢得大选的会是我们。‘

Hacker坐下在办公桌前，翻看了一版的正文：标准报一般都会在周三报道中午的PMQ，但这是第一次Hacker的问题被他们看上，而且这文章还超过了十寸长。一般来说这会让任何MP立即跑到酒柜来一杯威士忌，但这次Hacker有些五味杂陈，鉴于他突如其来的媒体影响力还是上周的扔饼事件遗留下来的产物。

首先是小报开的头。Commons里面发生这种异乎寻常的事情自然很快会从不同渠道被泄露到媒体。正如他所料，treacle tart这个双关必然是主编的头条首选，读者也多少偏好带一点暴力的新闻，即便那只涉及一块馅饼。一夜之间Hacker不知为什么就同时成为了制止暴行的英雄和迫害activist的罪人，反正报纸的记者出于方便直接把他封作了treacle tart MP。这自然是一个不太幸运但很难让人忘记的称呼，尤其对于一个在不久前还是在野党backbench MP，刚刚才当选影子内阁的初级部长来说。但同一时间，这也把Hacker和他所在的committee调查的对象放到了公众的视线中：刚刚申请破产的Caril公司，在全国有近百个供应商，间接雇佣着超过两万员工，破产时手头有超过三百个已中标或进行中的政府基础项目。经过将近一周疯狂的媒体挖掘，这家公司倒闭的影响牵连现在已经是全国读者的关注。至于今天中午的PMQ，Hacker几周前已经上交并的Caril问题终于被批准。PM没有底气的回答更让Hacker得到所有的赞誉和注意力。

但总的来说，整件事是歪打正着的好运气，而好运气把Hacker放到了报纸头版。Frank Weisel说的没错，如果三个月前他们在媒体能有这种好运气，也许现在在在议会有着二十席多数席位的、能够坐在Speaker右侧执政的，就是工党。

而这统统来自于一块馅饼。也许Humphrey说得对，那个他已经忘记了长相的扔饼人本应是舰队街的奇才。


	2. Chapter 2

‘如果你不介意的话，我想问一个问题。’ Hacker有些踌躇，但那只让他犹豫了一阵。

Humphrey没有立即回答，他略微眯着眼看着面前的议员，就像在财经版上找一个公司的股价一样。’还有问题？我还以为你今天下午已经问够了。‘ 接着还是点了点头。

礼拜四下午是改期的committee例会。缺少了上周的馅饼戏剧，这次半数出席的与会者大部分时间都暗中走神着期盼着会议结束，除了Hacker之外。也许是因为最近的媒体覆盖，Hacker今天参与得特别积极，有点用力过度地在履行问话的职责。碰巧的是，Humphrey是今天口头陈述的唯一证人。经过两个小时的拉锯战，DAA的常务秘书还是因为文件机密为由拒绝把他部门负责审核的Caril财务报告公开。但他在会后同意了Hacker提出的喝酒邀请。

’跟committee没有关系。纯粹出于…好奇。‘ Hacker隔着酒杯观察着桌面上的刮痕，’我想问，有权力的感觉是怎样的？‘

他尽量让自己的声音听起来认真而随意，如果可能的话。有那么一秒，Humphrey看起来像是被一个糟糕的玩笑冒犯，直到他看清楚了Hacker的面部表情。’我应该把这当作一个正经问题吗？‘ 最后Humphrey不得不提问确认。

’当然。什么让你觉得这是一个玩笑？‘ Hacker现在变得有些敏感，尤其在看到对方略带嘲讽的微笑后。

’当这个问题被一个现任MP问起来的时候。这几乎是‘道貌岸然’这个词的词典定义。‘

这句话Hacker觉得有些被冒犯，即便他理解Humphrey背后的观点，’不，我的意思是真正的权力。就像你刚才花了两个小时用不同的时态和修辞告诉我，你们部门绝对不会公开Caril的调查记录一样。你有权力可以…让事情停止发生。’

Humphrey听Hacker讲话的时候一动不动，这让他的深色西装几乎消失在酒吧的昏暗中。‘但你的权力可以让事情发生。’ 在听完之后他回答，语气算不上讽刺。‘身为议会select committee的一员，你有权力召唤任意一位公民来回答你的问题。你可以在提交给议会的报告上写任何评述，不受外界干预。‘

‘你说得好像那些报告真的会有人读一样。’ Hacker有些懊恼地反驳，‘但这只是…表象。那些committee报告最多能让议会考虑修正法案，那还不一定会通过，无论是在党鞭还是议会。’

‘如果你愿意的话，你可以在未来五年继续在不同的例会上问我同一个问题。’Humphrey考虑了一下继续说，仿佛在忍痛透露白厅最自豪的战略，‘当然我也可以我每次都说不。’

‘这还是假设我这五年内没有在地方补选输给一个带着保姆到处拉票的Tory少爷。’Hacker听起来很阴沉。’与此同时你可以对任何一个committee说不，直到你退休那天。‘

’那自然是最坏的情况。‘ 至于那说的是两个假设中的哪一个，Humphrey没有指明。

’最后，纳税人负责收拾公共项目的坏账，Caril的董事会不会受到制裁，几年之后他们公司的记录还是机密，评级继续是良好，股价也不会跌到哪里去。在我看来，这几乎是‘没有权力’的词典定义。’

抱怨完，Hacker才把目光重新放到他的同伴上。Humphrey仍然没有动静，他的眼神难以读懂，隔了几分钟后他问道，‘你记得上周例会后的报纸头条吗？’

有些意外话题的转变，Hacker点了下头，’怎么可能会忘记？那是我被封为Treacle tart MP的一天。全国报纸都决定我应该重新受洗换个名字。‘

Humphrey听了以后扬起了嘴角，’当然… 但我的意思是，你没有发现那些报道缺少了什么吗？‘

’缺少？…‘ Hacker犹豫了一阵，’好像没有。‘ 起码在他的印象中。

’你记不记得在报纸上看到过我的名字？‘ Humphrey提示着。

似乎没有。Hacker那天翻遍了所有报道这事的报纸，不止一次。然而Humphrey的名字并没有被提起。在提到抗议者的成果时，大部分文章只是笼统地提到没有成功击中目标Desmond Glazebrook，或者牵连到坐在附近的白厅官员，好像在描述某个负责速记的秘书一样，即便那是白厅的一位常务秘书。

Humphrey把对方的沉默当作正确答案。’你看，Hacker，在每一宗罪案里，必须要有的是一名罪犯、还有一名受害者。但在这里，你同时抢了两个人的聚光。我想你一定了解背后的原因？‘

Hacker观察着面前的人。现在并没有得意或者嘲讽的意味，Humphrey看起来像是在认真解答学生疑难的教授，’因为这不是一般的罪案。这个故事的卖点在于挑战权威。‘ 那个报纸编辑重新占据了上风。至于权威的代言人？要是有一个MP在场的话谁会在乎那个被馅饼击中的公务员？何况对大部分读者而言，这两个其实是同一个人。

’看来你已经回答了你自己的问题。谢谢你的饮料。‘ Humphrey满意地放下手中的酒杯，但在站起身离开前他补充了一句，’我觉得，你的问题不是关于缺少权力。你只是希望有更多而已。‘


	3. Chapter 3

‘已经屁股着地了，Hacker？有点早不对吗？’ 

Hacker给了他的同伴一个肮脏的眼神。还没有从刚才的五十米冲刺传中恢复过来，他喘着气暂时说不出话。像往常一样，他的那帮中年超重队友再次浪费了射门机会。这好象是他们现在周六唯一能做的事：在草地上像放养的动物一样慢跑，带着踢足球的意图来消磨去酒吧前的时间。有时Hacker觉得他们可以省略前者，直接面对他们已经不再年轻的现实。

‘Pub？’ Harry不那么友好地推开了刚才走过来挑衅Hacker的Brian，后者做了个鬼脸后才离开。Hacker跟这两个人从小就一起踢球。尽管有着一样的童年梦想，三人中最终没有一个如愿加入本地的Aston Wanderers青训。之后，他们开始改道去工党少年组别的聚会。三十年后，他们当中一个是现任议员，两个是地方councilor。比起足球来说，政治对他们而言无疑是条更为成功的职业道路。

‘Jim，怎么了？连威士忌都不能让你高兴起来？’ Brian放下了他买的一轮酒精，‘行，我道歉，都是我的错，刚才不该开你的玩笑。谁敢开treacle tart议员的玩笑一定是觉得命太长了。‘

’好了，Brian，我接受。‘ Hacker抬了下嘴角接过酒杯，’请不要再提那该死的甜点，要是继续的话我都快要做噩梦了。‘ 这个描述其实不算夸张。

’不提？怎么可能？我们街的Jimmy上了全国报纸的头条！这可是我们这个破地方最荣耀的事了。‘ Harry的Brummie口音现在听起来有些刺耳，’你要准备好，这个本地英雄你起码要当上几年。‘

Hacker捂着脸痛苦地呻吟着，’我今天早上的选区surgury除了你说的那些英雄废话之外，其他什么都没听到。这不是浪费大家的时间吗？‘

’也不至于。要是拿着那份报纸到Mrs Tipping的便利店去，你可以领取免费的巧克力。‘ Brian耸了下肩，‘她也许会把你的照片镶起来挂在拳王泰森的旁边。’

‘说实话，上报纸这不是好事吗？’ Harry有些不解，‘那个Caril破产案子现在炒得越来越大。我们选区电脑配件厂那边现在不少工人工资被拖着没发。要是你能解决这事的话，除了本地工会的选票之外，我想你要在westminster升职肯定也不成问题。‘

’没那么简单，Harry。就算我想，挡在我面前的先有执政党和他们商业为先的现行政策，之后有白厅的官僚在文件和法律上到处为难，再接着还有党鞭办公室…‘ 你觉得我可以怎样解决这件事？Hacker不太友好地在头脑里补充，但没有说出来，‘要知道，在伦敦要做一件事比在这里要费力三倍。Caril目前在PM的单子里恐怕并不是最重要的项目。’

‘但报纸能做到不就是让你跳到单子的最前面吗？问对问题才有可能得到答案，你以前当编辑的时候总是这样说。’

‘那是在我意识到其实政府里有很多份单子，而报纸列出的那一份恐怕是最不受重视的了。’在新闻间的日子好象是上世纪的事情，Hacker突然有些想念那些年轻时开夜车赶死线的时光，他叹了口气，‘问问题是要付出代价的。简而言之，这就是政治。’

Harry跟Brian听完以后同情地看着他们的同伴，‘我们都明白，这也是大家看到你上了头条高兴的原因。要知道，我们认识的Jimmy在议会代表着这个选区，总比随便一个不知道哪里空降下来、大学刚毕业的职业politician在议会里假装为我们争取权益要好。’ 像是在工会组织的圣诞派对上演讲完，Brian说着举起了酒杯，‘我说，你才是我们真正的代表。如果三个月前你参加大选的话，说不定现在在10号的就是工党。’

Harry的杯子跟Brian的碰上了，但Hacker没有收到同样的信号。看起来有些糊涂，Hacker不得不确认，‘我竞选PM？不要开玩笑了，没人知道我是谁。’

‘这你就错了，你现在比整个工党front bench加起来都要出名，至少在伯明翰。’ Brian反驳，‘当然，所有事在伦敦都不一样。’

‘你的意思是…‘ Hacker觉得自己也许听错了，条件反射地他吞咽了一下，’如果现在大选的话，人们会投票给我代表的工党？我…领导的工党？’最后一句话轻得几乎是说给他自己听的。

‘如果全国Caril供应商的工会联合起来的话，那绝对不成问题。’ Harry喝了一口酒之后回应，他稍微停顿了一下，好像终于跟Hacker想到了一起，‘至于地方council，你肯定有我的一票，也许还有Brian的。如果你下周六让他一球的话。’

桌面的氛围变得有些局促。在他们意识到这也许不再是一个玩笑之后。

‘Jim Hacker要是当上PM的话，Mrs Tipping可能会用你的照片把泰森给换掉。’ Brian不知道为什么看起来有些嫉妒，‘这下你可以领取终身免费的巧克力。’

==

被闹钟的声音惊醒，在昏暗中Hacker一时间忘记了自己的所在。大约三十秒后，他从浑身的酸痛中推断出来自己还在伯明翰，目前在享受着昨天过度的运动和酒精后的双重夹击。暗自咒骂着他的两位损友，Hacker暴力地关掉了闹钟，重新把头缩进了被子。

对于一个开始步入中年的人来说，Hacker的某个部门似乎有些异乎寻常的表现，这令他有些不知所措。最近，他经常在醒来的时候硬得像个十六岁的青少年一样，头脑里还残存着一些意外有画面感的性感场景。考虑到他一年来都没有太多的实战经验，这些不知从哪里冒出来的画面细致得让他有些害怕：他不记得在哪里读到过，这也许是老年痴呆的先兆。

勉强从被窝中爬出来，他尴尬地快步走进了厕所。公寓里除了他没有其他人，但这没有停止让他觉得像个青少年一样、一半羞愧一半惊恐。他赤着的双脚踩在冰凉的白瓷，当热水打在他头皮上的时候，他终于容许自己的手移到腰下。闭上眼，Hacker看到的是从白衬衫衣领以上的线条分明的颈部，他自己的手指追寻着那些线条，起初带着鉴赏的意味，但逐渐地他加大了压力，在白皙的皮肤上留下了浅红的印记。迫不及待地、他的手指围绕着颈部的曲线，把对方拉近自己，像是在领取属于他的财物。贪婪地、他吮吸着对方的嘴唇，留下更多的痕迹、毫不顾忌这是否会造成伤害。

没多久，他感觉到自己颤抖着射在了手里。没有急着睁开眼，Hacker在他的头脑里给了Humphrey最后一个吻。那尝起来像是他喝过最好的陈年威士忌，温热而微甜。


	4. Chapter 4

‘我…我想加入你的staff。‘ Frank Weisel冲进Hacker的办公室、在窄小的空间里来回踱步几秒之后宣布，他手里还拿着本要递给他老板的周末报纸合集，‘请告诉我你会考虑，boss。’ 

Hacker呆了几秒之后有点困惑地回应，‘你已经是我的staff了，Frank。除非你有别的打算。’比如继续侵占你老板的工作时间。

这回换作Weisel呆在原地，‘不，我指的是你的campaign staff，负责处理你的竞选活动、尤其是媒体方面…’

‘你在胡说什么？什么竞选活动？’ Hacker像是坐在了一只刺猬上立马从座位上跳了起来，‘是什么让你觉得我会突然心血来潮去竞选什么鬼职务？’

Weisel没有立刻回答，他的深色眼珠飞快地运动着、似乎想从他老板的肢体语言中寻找谎言的证据。之后他只是沉默地把手中的报纸递给了Hacker。

小报的第二版左下角报道，标题是’地方政府谴责电脑配件厂拖欠工资‘，正文讲的是Hacker选区那家Caril旗下的供应商由于订单积压、周转不灵，目前近百名员工由于薪金被拖欠而发生劳资纠纷。地方councilor Brian Wilkinson引言表示他将会参与工会和厂商的谈判，帮助寻求解决办法。最后一句话是，有着工会和地方政府councilor在背后支持，当地选区的MP James Hacker将会代表他们在伦敦给相关政府部门施加压力，并且给全国其他受Caril破产影响到供应链成员带来希望。

Hacker的胃稍微下沉了一些，Brian那个大嘴巴从来没带来过什么好事。但随后他看到了报纸的右上角，事情突然变得没那么糟糕，’Frank，这是伯明翰邮报！没有人会看这报纸，即便在伯明翰这也只是包薯条用的。‘ Hacker松了口气，也许略微有些浮夸。

’老板，你很清楚其他全国报纸的编辑都才是地方报纸的真正读者。‘Weisel摇了摇头，似乎不太相信Hacker曾经在Reform这家全国性大报的新闻间混过，’即便他们当中没有一个留意到这第二版的报道，尽管我非常怀疑…’

’Brian这一句不过是很平凡的评论，我相信没有编辑会过分解读。说实话，他只不过在陈述事实，我的确是他们的MP…‘ Hacker开始胡乱编出一些借口，现在只想让他的下属快点闭嘴离开。

Weisel皱了下眉头，‘如果是这样的话，我在舰队街认识不少副编辑，他们会很高兴把这放到全国读者的注意当中。‘

’为什么做这些无用功？‘Hacker很清楚他的笑容非常僵硬，’谁会在乎一个地方councilor的一句废话？不是吗？‘

年轻的政治顾问毕竟之前没有在任何一个议会办公室待过很久，也许这也是他敢于把手指指向了房间里的大象的缘故，’这跟Brian这个地方councilor没有关系。‘ 他假装出来的世故难以掩盖实际的热忱、甚至天真，’重点在于他这句废话的上下文关系。这样的公众支持是你宣布竞选意图的最好时机，老板。‘ Weisel抿了下嘴唇，’九月份的党领导竞选。‘

房间突然变得异常安静。隔着厚重木门传来的电话响声、脚步声、细节不明的讨论对话，全部都能被听得一清二楚。

这句话从Weisel的口中说出来的时候，Hacker无意中有着如释重负的感觉。跟Brian和Harry在酒馆的讨论在心照不宣的眼神中结束，自此之后这个念头几乎没有离开Hacker的头脑超过五分钟：起初只是一个模糊的概念，九月底，又是一个海边城市，通常天气都不会太好。长篇讲话、记者采访、酒店门口的抗议、一些在影子内阁的熟面孔、一些从大学辩论俱乐部空降到执行委员会的新面孔，每年都差不多。不同的是，这一次，也许发表领导演说的会是Jim Hacker。面对着座无虚席的布莱顿中心会堂、他听到自己的声音在空气中回荡、他的听众在演说最后站立鼓掌。同时，Hacker的手掌变得有些黏糊、他的心率快得即将淹没他的听觉、他的手指在用力过度地捏着讲台边沿后有些虚弱。要是这全部都不可想象，那为什么一个虚构的概念会感觉如此真实？

‘除非… 这并不在你的计划当中。’ Weisel突然补充道，顿时意识到现在的沉默也许有着别的含义，’请原谅我的推定，我以为… ’ 他没有补全句子，低下头避开上司的目光。

‘这应该是你走进我办公室说的第一句话。’ Hacker有些不怀好意地评论道，但他的语气很快平静了下来，‘假设我原谅你的推定，现在给我解释一下这背后的逻辑。’ 像是以前在编辑部挑战乱发脾气的记者一样，Hacker回到了他熟悉的领域。

‘好吧，’ Weisel抓了一下头发，现在看起来更像是一只不安的白鼬，‘首先，九月份的确有一个党领导选举。现在离提名截止还有差不多一个月，在我看来这是个公开赛，每个人都有机会。’

‘为什么你觉得这是公开赛？我们已经有两位明确的候选人。’ Hacker皱了下眉头，‘即便他们… 各有利弊，在很多人看来他们无论哪一个当选都会是合格的opposition leader。其他人在这个时候加入比赛纯粹是当陪衬。为什么我会想这样做？’

‘没错。正因为两位明确候选人各有利弊，你更有理由加入比赛。’ Weisel似乎开始进入辩论比赛的状态，‘现在已经提名的两位，Peter Jeffries，码头工人工会出身，传统的工党人、典型的东伦敦代表，他可以赢尽全国所有的工会选票但在Westminster就像是公牛闯进了瓷器店。Philip Short，地税局公务员改行参与工会，在议员当中相当有影响力，但除了伦敦和他的选区以外大概没有别的支持者。’

‘你的意思是我因为有地方councilor的支持所以可以瓜分他们的选票？’ 领导选举的规则是议会议员、地方councilor、工会，各占三分之一的选票。长久以来，平衡三者的关系是每个竞选者最为头痛的部分。

‘这是原因之一。如果你参选的话，在账面上是有地方councilor的票源。尽管跟议员和工会相比，councilor不太可能联合起来集体投票，所以这三分之一并不保险。’ Weisel飞快地分析着，‘但这统统因为Caril committee而改变。以你目前的知名度，你有机会拿到Caril供应商相关的工会选票，跟工会挂钩的部分councilor选票，甚至还有跟committee有利害关系的MP选票。换句话来说，你不只可以瓜分选票，你有机会成为真正的竞争者。’

Hacker想了一下之后摇了摇头，‘议会议员部分是我的弱项。除了少部分跟我有私交的backbencher以外，其他的议会议员未必会考虑变阵，毕竟Philip和Peter在影子内阁的时间比我的整个议会生涯都要长。而需要得到候选资格，我首先必须要有33位工党议员的共同提名。对这你有什么看法？’

‘请原谅我的推定，’ Weisel不知从哪里找到自信来调侃道，‘作为一位相对透明的backbencher，你有你的优势。当然，也许你现在朋友不多，但身为Caril committee的成员你可以轻易游说其他工业选区的同事，还有即将面临补选的几位。但最大的好处在于，你没有公开的敌人，加上会跟媒体打交道，我不认为交新朋友对你来说会是难事。’

当然，他的下属没有直说的是，长久以来，大部分议员都被迫卷入Peter和Philip的敌对当中。这状况在前领导输掉大选辞职之后更加达到了新的高度。现在，几乎没有人敢中途变卦以免得罪其中一位未来领导。但现在如果他们有了第三个选择，说不定Hacker就是他们等待已久的解决办法。

‘自然大部分媒体会欣喜若狂，考虑到你之前的职业。’ Weisel继续他的分析，’至于公众，大家都喜欢支持一只落水狗，这毕竟是我们最光荣的传统。’ 但看到他老板的眼神后自觉地闭上了嘴。

‘你刚才提到你在舰队街认识不少副编辑？哪些报纸？’

‘全部。’ 年轻的政治顾问骄傲地抬起了头，‘如果你想的话，我甚至可以联系New Musical Express。’

Hacker点了点头。这短暂的头脑风暴几乎让他觉得有些眩晕，同时也让他无比的清醒。

‘你被聘了，Frank Weisel。’ 最后Hacker补充道，‘欢迎加入我的campaign staff。’

在办公室的门被关上以后，Hacker可以清楚听到一个震响的欢呼。


	5. Chapter 5

‘你疯了吗，Jim？’ Martin在听到Hacker的计划后第一反应自然与他跟Hacker的相熟程度成正比。Martin毕竟是现任影子内阁的就业与退休金初级部长，Hacker估计他的LSE校友会是第一个站在他战线上的队友，毕竟Caril的破产案直接影响到全国最大的退休基金之一。但明显他的估计过分乐观。Martin紧张地眨了下眼，四周环视了一遍暂无外人的茶水间，压低声音继续他的问责，’你这不是…谋反？你这都在议会街混了多少年了，Peter和Philip这两个都不是好惹的角色，你硬要跑到他们的战场当炮灰才满足吗？‘

‘我没疯，谢谢你的信心一票，Martin。’ Hacker抿了下嘴唇假装被冒犯，‘除了对我人身安全的担忧之外，你有没有别的异议？’

Martin恼怒地摘下了眼镜，掏出手帕擦着额头的冷汗，’这不是开玩笑，Jim。你明知道议会是Philip的天下，就算你凑够名字赢得提名，等真正投票的时候你一点机会都没有。‘

’那就等到时再担心这个问题。‘ Hacker决定继续打他的乐观牌。Martin毕竟在毕业之后留校LSE教了十年的地缘经济，时刻做最坏打算已经是他的座右铭，’现在我只考虑提名。首先我的名字要被印在选票上，之后我才有赢的可能。‘

’就算你有我的一票，不是说我决定要加入你的白痴小团体来挑衅Philip，无论如何你都过不了Vic Gould的那一关。他可是我们有史以来最狠的chief whip。‘

Martin光是说出这个名字就让Hacker觉得不寒而栗。在他刚刚当选议员的时候，Hacker曾经有过几次出于原则在commons投他自以为正确、但违抗党鞭指示的票。自此以后他就上了Vic Gould著名的黑名单：在党内连闲职都混不上，在议会被发配到最无关重要的committee，就连其他的backbencher见到他都绕道走。这是Hacker当时在他短暂的议会政治生涯中学到的最痛苦也最有用的一课，跟原则比起来，服从党鞭更为重要。

’这也是我找你聊天的原因之一。‘ Hacker坦白地跟他的老朋友解释，’你知道我跟Vic的黑历史，我在伦敦的一举一动他都可能监视着。但你一向表现良好，所以要是你能够代表我接触、甚至拉拢一些Philip阵营的边缘人的话，我可能可以低空飞过避开Vic的雷达。‘

’提醒我一下：为什么我要支持你？除了你是我儿子的教父之外。‘ Martin的语气略微讽刺，但更多的是真正的不解。

’从个人层面来说，因为我对Caril的调查直接关系到你的退休金政策，支持我是你工作的最好宣传、甚至是你唯一选择。‘ Hacker开始列举他排练过的理由，’从党派层面来说，我们已经陷在Philip和Peter的两极斗争中太久，而支持他们两人的议员事实上已经跟他们所代表的政治渐行渐远。这个党如果想执政的话，她首先要有第三条出路。而现在正是换一个思路的时候。‘ Martin严肃的面部表情并没有太多的活动，但Hacker注意到了细微的软化，’当然，我答应了你儿子下周末带他去看Aston Wanderers的比赛，你也许不想让他失望。‘

他已经成功说服了Martin，Hacker的记者直觉告诉他。尽管他忠实的朋友皱着眉头，语气中还带着怀疑，’我还是想回到五分钟在你开口之前把你给宰了，那我就可以假装从来没有听过你的疯话，‘ Martin还是他认识到那个小心谨慎到极致的学者，’但要是你指望得到我的帮助，你的承诺最好不要是空头支票，Jim Hacker。‘

==

‘Humphrey？‘ Hacker在过道里看到了一个熟悉的背影，条件反射地说了一声。那个包裹在深色大衣里的阴影停下了脚步， 转过头来的确认了他的猜测。

’Mr Hacker。’ Humphrey微笑着问候道，但显然还没有放弃那些僵硬的称呼，‘非常巧合。’

‘的确。刚刚开完committee的例会，今天是闭门会议所以没什么戏剧事件发生。’ Hacker一边回答、一边试着把文件夹塞进公文包，勉强搭在手臂上的大衣滑到了地上。Humphrey弯腰把落在地板上的衣物捡起，顺手拍掉了上面不可见的灰尘。Hacker怀疑他面前的人可能从来没有匆忙过。

‘赶时间？‘ Humphrey在等议员收拾好文件之后递过大衣，Hacker接过后尴尬地点了点头。

’嗯，等一下在楼下有另外一个会议。‘ 

’那么，祝好运。‘ Humphrey的语气仍然客气，但这次他的眼里带着Hacker之前见过的顽皮，’能够multitask是我最佩服的技能之一，前提是不要过分挑战自己的极限。‘

Hacker懵懂了一下之后明白了对方的并不是指他刚才的手忙脚乱。有些意外他竞选的消息已经传到了permanent secretary的网络，他不知是否应该觉得受宠若惊，‘我希望这不是你们service所谓的courageous？’

Humphrey听了之后笑了出声，这让Hacker的嘴角跟着扬起，‘Very droll，Mr Hacker。党派政治恐怕是我们最没有发言权的领域了，不过不必担心，议会街的每一位都有足够的创造力。‘ 

但在Hacker能回答之前，Humphrey已经客套地道别，’别让我耽误你的时间，再见。‘ 

目送着对方的背影离开，Hacker不太确定他为什么会感到一丝失望。

==

’你想要什么？‘ 他凑在他伴侣的耳边小声问道，语气先是好奇然后坚定，’告诉我。‘

然后他用舌尖缓慢地追踪着耳廓，一道完美的弧线，一路从结实的软骨、一直到柔软的耳垂。他身下的人呼吸变得更为急促，喉咙发出的呻吟背叛了难以控制的欲望。这就是他需要的反馈，但他想要更多。

’告诉我，说出来。你想要什么？‘ 他重复了他的问题，之后继续用舌头挑逗着对方的耳垂，柔软得像是在融化的巧克力。

’我… 想要…‘ 他的伴侣突然咬住了嘴唇，句子骤然中断。他可以看到对方的双眼已经被欲望蒙上了一层水雾，但同时却带着难以名状的倔强。压力让紧闭的嘴唇发白，除了急促的呼吸之外，他并没有得到其他的一丝声响。

’你不说出来的话，我什么都不会给。‘ 他的耐心现在飞快地被消耗着，他感觉到怒火开始在堆积。但他倔强的伴侣并没有妥协。他感觉到自己的牙齿环绕在刚才还接收着温存伺候的耳垂。

然后他咬了下去。

Hacker从睡梦中惊醒。他的四肢纠缠在床单中，心跳还没有平复，燥热得像是刚刚踏进蒸汽房。他还能清楚记得梦里的每一个细节，而这让他非常惊恐。他从来不认为自己是是一个残酷的人、或是一个要求严格的情人，但他的梦显然告诉他这未必是事实。难道这意味着他可能会变成一个怪物？或者，至少他不为人知的一部分有这样的倾向？

他到底想要什么？


	6. Chapter 6

‘那到底总数是多少？’ Hacker在他窄小的commons办公室里不耐烦地踱着步，等着他的下属最终的算术结果。看起来有点像党鞭的计数板、但更像是battleship的记分牌，Weisel把整个议会工党的在任成员的名字全部做成了微型卡片，用蓝胶贴在窄小的记事板上。左手边是可能提名Hacker参与竞选的成员，相比之下，右手边代表不可能的一栏看起来像是不可逾越的大多数。

‘二十六，不对，二十七。’ Weisel飞快地重新又数了一次，‘二十七，我确定。’

Hacker深吸了一口气，他的手指不自觉地捏成了拳头。‘这已经加上了东约克郡的几位？’ 这是他最近刚刚说服的一个小团体，领头的Harrison跟Hacker在议会的年资相近。虽然他们名义上支持的是工会拥护者Peter Jeffries，Harrison和他邻近的选区议员不认为码头工会跟他们的选民有太大关系，毕竟当地大多数的就业职位在农业和天然气输送。自然，这也跟Caril的调查没有太大关系。Hacker怀疑他得到这几名同事的支持完全是因为他们讨厌Philip Short以及他占据大多数南部选区的支持者。

’已经算上了。但我把Dr Smith单独放了出来。他最近身体不是很好，议会投票缺席了两轮，估计党务方面也暂时放一边了。‘ Weisel从记事板上取下了一个名字，放到了左右两栏以外、但靠近左手边的角落。

’即便算上Doc，我也还需要五个名字。‘ Hacker有些过分用力地捋了下头发。离提名截止时限还有不到两周，这本应相对容易的第一关对他来说已经是一个现实检查。这些日子，他忽然发觉自己对政坛的理解还停留在一个记者的水平：他也许看到水面上的涟漪，但水面以下的暗涌超出了他的能力范围。也许这也是好事，考虑到现在他的竞选意图已经众所周知，两个礼拜后当他连提名都混不上的时候，至少他可以马上到就近的报馆面试新的工作。

‘按照现在的名单，你已经拿到了全部独立backbencher的支持，Martin还给你拉到了跟Philip最近关系僵硬的一些西南选票，外加上游离Jeffries的东约克郡和南威尔士，当然还有你的伯明翰邻居和附近Caril纠纷的重灾区，说实话这对于两周的拉票时间来说已经是相当不错的成绩。’ Weisel移动着微型卡片、一边自言自语评论着，‘北部和海港地区是工会重镇，所以可以假定他们不会投反对Peter Jeffries的票。‘

‘谢谢你的总结，Frank。所以你的提议是？’ Hacker的问句有些尖酸，但考虑到他目前的困境，顾及下属的感受暂时不在他的要事清单中。

’你在南部和伦敦的支持几乎等于零。’

‘好像我不识字一样。’ Hacker挥了下手，示意着记事板的右手一栏。‘你知道他们全都是Philip Short的人。考虑到这些选区对工党来说几乎全都是边缘议席，他们抱团支持Philip的保守经济政策几乎是下一次连任那几百、甚至几十票的唯一来源。再说，即便他们不怕Philip本人问责，他的好朋友Vic Gould到党鞭办公室喝酒的邀请就能让任何逃兵自觉地断绝幻想。’ 

办公室陷入了不舒服的沉默。Hacker扫视着记事板右手边的一百多个名字，没有一个他可以称之为朋友。现在他唯一能做的，是希望里面有五个名字附带有他可以承受的价格。

如果他的记者生涯教会了他唯一能在议会中运用的真理，那就是每个人都有一个价格。

==

‘Duncan？’ Hacker成功地在走廊拦截到他的目标，后者刚刚从会议室走出来，一脸的惊讶表明他没有预料到面前的不速之客，‘介意聊几句吗？’

Duncan Short光从外表跟穿着来看简直像是走错门的保守党Tory。鲜艳的蝴蝶领结颜色和发际线后移衬托下显得过分光滑的额头让这位议员看起来比他的真实年龄要成熟得多，他的玩世不恭神色让人觉得仿佛他刚刚去的是Ascot赛马，而不是党务会议。说实话，Hacker从来都不太明白这种上层中产的少爷加入工党的原因到底是什么。

‘Jim，什么让你大驾光临？’ Duncan停下了脚步，看起来心情不错。Hacker暗地松了口气。

’我有个不情之请，关于候选提名。’ Hacker并没有拐弯抹角。要是没有机会的话，何必浪费时间？

Duncan听了之后像是在看滑稽马戏一样，他看着Hacker的眼神带着浮夸的惊恐，‘你的意思是让我当你的提名人？你知道Philip Short吗？他碰巧跟我分享同一个姓，不对，不是碰巧。’ 表演出来的惊恐现在变成了顿悟，‘我们还真的有亲戚关系。你现在是让我背叛我的表亲？这是个相当大胆的请求，Jim。’

Hacker没有对这明显的讽刺做出任何反应，自然他也没有忽略这众所周知的家族关系。‘我明白这是个大胆的请求，Duncan，尽管你似乎对模范表亲这个头衔没有太大兴趣，考虑到这些年来你投过不少反对Philip的票。’ Hacker没有避开Duncan的目光，’坦白说，你是我最后的救命稻草。其他支持Philip的人太怕得罪他，尤其是在他终于能有机会登顶的时候。但你是例外。‘

’是什么让你觉得我会支持你？‘ Duncan好像逐渐对这段对话产生兴趣，’假设我要继续跟我的表亲唱反调，我可以直接投票给Peter Jeffries。为什么要投给一个无足轻重的backbencher？‘

’因为这个backbencher刚好是在调查Caril的committee中，而最近我们要传召的证人是你在City的一位熟人、一家会计咨询公司。‘ Hacker不需要继续说下去，他已经看到对方的脸色顿时变白。Duncan Short在两年前曾经被怀疑滥用党内捐款被调查，但当时他并不是影子内阁成员，加上Philip有一定的影响力，询问调查拖到最后不了了之。

’我在City的熟人？你太高估我了，Jim，投资什么的并不是我的强项。‘ Duncan假装谦虚地搪塞着，但这明显是他慌张的表现，‘但我假设你跟committee的问题重心都应该集中在Caril上？’

这次轮到Hacker饶有趣味地微笑着，‘当然。但我不能肯定到时候的问题会不会牵涉到过往的不当行为，毕竟Caril的破产目前看来不只是经营不善的结果。’

Duncan欲言又止地吞咽了一下。但在他能回答之前，他身后的会议室门突然打开，探出头来的是一个不耐烦的Vic Gould。Hacker一直觉得他的党鞭像是古罗马的雕像，除了满头的白发和苍白的脸色，他怀疑对方有着跟大理石一样的体温。当Gould意识到Duncan并不是一个人的时候，他脸上的皱褶突然拧成一个不自然的假笑，‘Jim，我还不知道你被邀请到今天的会议来。怎么了，你忘记了backbencher俱乐部怎么走吗？’ Gould听了自己的笑话后笑了出来，但他观察Hacker反应的眼神略带警惕。

‘当然没有。不用担心，Vic，我知道我的位置。’ Hacker友好地拍了拍Duncan的上臂，‘刚好碰到了Duncan聊了两句而已。’

‘话说回来，Philip已经等你等得不耐烦了，Duncan。这会议已经拖得够久了。’ Gould交叉双臂、不太微妙地表达着他的不满，‘我相信你可以理解的，Jim，你们可以迟点再继续。’

‘当然，我最好还是让你回去开会了，Duncan。我希望我们的对话有那么一点的建设性。’ Hacker意味深长地补充道。

‘谢谢你，Jim。的确非常有建设性。’ Duncan略有所指地点了点头，之后跟着Vic Gould消失在门后。

这比他想象中的要直接，Hacker想，只要价格合适的话。


	7. Chapter 7

当然三楼的厕所会专门挑在这个时候来维修。

今天并不是Hacker的幸运日。Committee的陈述证供已经由于证人的迟到而超时，原定的短暂休息时间被压缩成原来的一半。这再加上跟日程秘书讨论下一个会议的安排，最后Hacker只好放弃午饭、用最后剩下的五分钟时间跑到了三楼。然而竖在厕所门外的‘维修中’告示牌甩了他一个巴掌。

出于报复心理，Hacker推开了厕所门。他不信所有的整个厕所都在维修。就算是，好吧，他也是出于无奈。

但在他能夺门而进前，Hacker听到了门里传来隐约的谈话声。两个他好像在哪里听到过的声音，一个充满着对抗性，而另一个听起来像是有些着急。显然这并不是维修人员。

‘…费这么大的力气来见我？难道你忘记了我办公室的电话号码吗？’ 那个充满敌意的声音现在变成了嘲讽。

Hacker突然认出了这空洞的标准伊顿口音，它的主人正是今天迟到的那位证人：City最大的会计咨询公司的合伙人之一，Patrick Marverick。除了迟到以外，这家伙一个早上都在变着法来躲避committee的问题，随意散漫的态度像是在对待他秘书无意中接通的无关紧要电话。但他显然曾经应对过不少的commitee，不断地在给出无关细节和无关官腔的两种模式中切换，Patrick到现在还没有告诉他们任何关于赢得Caril财务审查标书的有用信息。

四周张望了一下，厕所附近的走廊暂时没有人。Hacker小心地调整了一下门缝，现在他可以清楚看到Patrick那划船队员般的高大身板和蜡得笔挺的棕色头发。他面对着一个关闭的厕格门，背对着Hacker的方向。Patrick的左手支撑在正在跟他谈话的人耳边，像是在尝试切断对方所有的逃生路线，自然这也挡住了Hacker的视线。Patrick刚才的嘲讽问题并没有得到对方的回复，于是他决定继续，’即便如此，你可以打我的私人电话，就像以前那样。为什么不呢，Humphrey？‘

Hacker不自觉地吸了一口气，他几乎可以肯定Patrick口中的Humphrey也做出了同样的动作。这次，对方给出了回答，’那是很久以前的事，Patrick。我是来给你转达一个警告，不是来叙旧。希望你可以理解。‘

仍然客套得过分，但Hacker这一次在Humphrey Appleby的语气中听到了他之前从没听到过的一丝慌张。自然，猎食者像Patrick肯定也嗅到了来自猎物的弱点，而他绝对不会手软。’是吗？在我看来那一点都不像是警告，更像是… 一个请求、或者说… 一个乞求？‘ 他的右手现在移到了Humphrey的脸颊上，那像是来自情人的轻抚，’你确定不想叙旧？我倒是相当怀念我们从前的时光。‘

说完，Patrick的头低下了一些，明显是另一个更为亲昵的动作。一个吻？额头、鼻尖、还是舌头的碰触？Humphrey会像镜面反射那样回应对方的动作吗？尽管看不到，不自觉地Hacker抓住门把的手指握得更紧。为什么不？显然这并不是他们的第一次。Patrick并不是没有吸引力，高大、阔肩、冷酷的灰色眼睛让他相对平凡的五官变得神秘，他跟Humphrey的年纪接近、明显他们有着相近的社会背景。上层中产的posh boys，他们有着自己的圈子和规则。

Hacker接着看到的一幕让他非常困惑。Patrick突然向后退了几步，差一点就失去平衡。突如其来的位置移动让Hacker看到了之前一直被遮住的Humphrey，后者现在看起来完全没有想要叙旧的意思。相反，Humphrey同时既愤怒又尴尬，他整理了一下领带，沉默地控制着自己的脾气，’我不想重复我的话，Patrick。如果你在committee面前乱说话、又或者再像刚才一样乱来，那个警告就不只是停留在口头上。离我远点。’

Patrick听了以后象征性地举起了双手表示投降，戏谑的语气不改，‘你可以做什么？Humphrey？用service的文件来砸我、还是取消我们的合同？现在我是真怕了。’ 重新站直后，Patrick开始缓慢地回到原来的位置。跟对方的高大身板比起来，Humphrey显得相对单薄，Hacker可以看到后者不自觉地往后退了一些，尽管他身后并没有退路。‘你吓不到我。被committee传召的时候，董事会已经要挟要撤掉我合伙人的身份，我已经没什么可以输的了。我想说什么都可以，我可以毁掉你，Humphrey。所以你想要我跟你合作，你最好想清楚你的答复。’

在Humphrey能回答之前，Patrick突然一把将Humphrey推向了厕格门上。碰撞的声音在不大的空间里有着爆炸一般的威力，头骨撞在木板上的声音尤其突出。Humphrey明显被这一撞痛得说不出话，但这只让Patrick的怒火火上浇油，他的手掌用力地压在Humphrey的胸骨上，像是想要把对方钉在门板上，‘怎么了？这么一点痛就受不了？我记得你以前蛮喜欢我粗一点的，不是吗？’

Hacker这个时候才反应过来。他突然大力地推开了厕所门，一边大声地抱怨着，‘该死，这个厕所老是在维修… 不好意思，我赶时间…’ 接着假装惊讶、像是第一次看到Patrick跟Humphrey，前者在听到声响后已经第一时间跟Humphrey保持距离，‘啊，抱歉，我以为你们是维修工。你们知道那个厕所没坏吗？’ Hacker希望自己的戏演得足以能够掩盖他声音里的颤抖。Patrick指了指厕所的尽头。

‘谢谢。’ Hacker加快了脚步。在走过他们的一瞬间，Hacker抓住了Humphrey的目光，后者几乎不可察觉地退缩了一下。

Hacker感觉刚刚Patrick的手掌压在的不是Humphrey、而是他自己的胸骨上。


	8. Chapter 8

当Hacker递给警卫字条的时候，他不确定Humphrey到底知不知道Kennington车站在哪里。但显然他的关心有些过分。现在，早过了交通高峰时间，一个孤单的身影站在车站门口的白帜灯光中，大衣公文包齐全的Humphrey看起来像是个迷路的通勤乘客。

碰面以后，Humphrey沉默地跟着Hacker的脚步走在这个安静的南伦敦平民住宅区。Hacker机械地点评了几句晚上的议会投票，抱怨着下午的陈述证供超时。但Humphrey一路上一句话都没说。

最后他们走进了街角的一家咖喱店。窄小的店面只有一个柜台，唯一的一名店员在安静地接着外卖电话。Hacker给年轻的印度男人点了点头，对方捂住了电话给厨房喊了一声‘Jim’s here‘。带着Humphrey到柜台旁边堂食用的塑胶桌椅，Hacker几乎一下瘫坐了下来。

‘请坐，Humphrey。这里挺安全的。’ Hacker尝试着开玩笑，‘几乎没有议会街的人会来这里，好吧，除了我之外。更不用说白厅了。’

Humphrey有些拘谨地坐了下来，手里还拿着公文包。Hacker帮他把大衣挂在店角落的挂钩，然后潜进柜台后拿出了一瓶威士忌和两个玻璃杯。店员不但没有抗议，甚至连眼都没眨。Hacker很明显是个熟客。

’你带很多人来这里？‘ Humphrey观察着对方打开酒瓶，最后终于打破沉默，示意着桌面上的两个杯子，’这里是你谈判的中立场地？‘ 他的语气不像往常那么客气。

有那么一刻Hacker完全不知道对方在说什么，尽管Humphrey经常让他有这种感觉。但他很快反应过来，’不，这是我的避世圣地，说实话你是我工作上的熟人中的一个知道这地方的。‘ Hacker倒了两杯琥珀色的液体，将其中的一杯推给桌子对面的人，’偶尔我会跟Praveen喝一杯，他是这里的大厨兼老板。我们好像没什么好谈判的。‘

Humphrey没有立即回答，只是拿起了杯子喝了一口，Hacker估计他的解释被接受了。‘你想要什么？’ 放下杯子，Humphrey难得用了个直接问句。

‘我每次都点Tikka咖喱鸡，抱歉，没有问你想点什么。’ Hacker翻出了桌面的菜单，‘这里的其他菜也不错。’

‘我不是指食物，Mr Hacker。’ Humphrey现在明显有些不耐烦，‘我相信你让我到这里来并不是想跟我分享一顿咖喱？而是想跟我谈一下今天中午在三楼厕所的所见所闻？’

Patrick跟Humphrey在一起的画面突然闪在Hacker眼前，他感觉到自己的耳尖变烫。‘非常抱歉，Humphrey。我真的是无意中… 算了，我没有借口。’ 用着恳求的目光看着Humphrey，’原谅我冒犯你的隐私。但我约你到这里来是因为… 我想帮你。‘

常务秘书观察他的眼神难以读懂，Hacker觉得对方似乎尝试着直接读取自己的思维。‘是什么让你觉得我需要你的帮忙？’ Humphrey的语气同样没有暴露出他真实的想法。

‘Patrick Maverick。他是不是在为难你？’ Hacker拿起了面前的酒杯来掩盖自己的不适。他见过的操场恶霸不少，而他们皮毛上的斑点从来没有变过。

‘是。’ Humphrey仍然像是在谈论着无关紧要的琐事，‘他不是第一、也不会是最后一个。’

‘但他… 威胁要摧毁你的事业。’ 还有你。Hacker把最后没说出的几个字连同酒精一起吞下。

‘到目前为止还没有成功的人，很明显。’ 

‘我不是质疑你处理这件事的能力，Humphrey。’ 对方防御性的答复让Hacker有些不知所措，‘你知道，我见过类似的案例。我的经验告诉我… 及时的外界介入有时候非常有用。’ 

‘对于你选区里被家暴的女性来说，的确如此。’ Humphrey的眼神变得警惕，‘但我可以保证你的担忧在我的例子中是多余的。‘ 而且无关重要，那个句子有些突兀的结尾似乎在说。

Hacker想直接地告诉对方，恶霸的行为并不会因为时间或地点而改变，他们永远用的是同样的策略，只要他们的受害者还没有学会逃离。但他的自尊让他难以开口，他肯定Humphrey的自尊也会让他难以接受。‘我只想说，他没有控制你的能力。只要你愿意的话，我可以肯定他没有在commitee面前乱说话的机会。’

‘在我看来，现在想控制我的并不是他。’ 这个回答让Hacker觉得像是被纸割到了指尖，预料之外而且相当锋利，‘即便你最近突然迷上了当党派救世主，这不代表所有人都在期待着你施展神迹…’

就在Humphrey扔下这句不客气的话后准备离开的时候，Parveen突然端着食物出现在他们的桌子，‘看来你没等我就开始喝我的存货了，Jim，你知道我经常说Make yourself at home并不是字面意义上的。’ 友善的大厨一边说、一边把盘子逐一放在客人的面前，‘不过鉴于你带了新朋友过来，我决定大度一些。’ 一时想不到回复，Hacker只好尴尬地笑着。

Humphrey看起来也像是被这突如其来的咖喱大餐打断了动作，他避开了Hacker的目光，客套地感谢了大厨。没有来得及等Hacker的正式介绍，Praveen就赶回来厨房继续其他的订单。整个上菜的过程不过几十秒，对于面对面坐着的两人那感觉像是不现实的几个小时。

‘我该走了。’

‘别走。’

他们同时说，然后双方都没有跟进的举动。

‘别走。’ Hacker重复了一次，‘菜太多我一个人吃不完。’

出于某些理由，Humphrey留在了他的位置上，略微尴尬地注视着他面前的盘子。

‘你想试一下这咖喱鸡吗？Praveen的招牌菜。’ Hacker小心地试探着，换来了对方不太确定的点头认可。

他们沉默地分享着面前的食物。当暖和的咖喱落入Hacker的肚里，他才意识到自己的饥饿。飞快地扫完了面前的第一份，他毫不犹豫地开始给自己准备第二盘。Humphrey自然没有westminster的坏食相，但看起来对面前的菜式并不抗拒。也许这比他平时习惯的口味要辣，Hacker留意到对方鼻尖上的细微汗滴，这让他忍不住想微笑的冲动。潜进厨房去拿水，回来的时候他看到Humphrey掏出了手帕在擦汗。

‘看来这不是什么中立场地。’ Hacker脱掉了西装外套，扯松了领带，接着递给对方一杯水，‘就口味而言。’

Humphrey用喝水来当作暂时不回答的借口，Hacker把这当作他继续的许可，’我不是想控制你，也不是想拯救你。我只是希望，‘ 停下来斟酌了一下他的用词，’你能有更多的选择。当你觉得事情如果可以有别的解决方式的话，你可以确定我会是你的备选之一。‘

’谢谢。‘ Humphrey最后回复道，依然谨慎、他现在看起来更多的是不解，但并没有选择追究他的问题，’我会考虑你… 慷慨的提议。‘

’好。非常好。‘ 

’我很抱歉刚才说的话。那不是我惯常的评论。‘ 道歉带着固执的意味，Humphrey接触到了对方的目光。

’我接受。没有其他人比我更能理解糟糕的一天的含义。‘ Hacker假装轻松地补充，‘这种情况下我们说话都不经大脑，不是吗？’

他突然留意到Humphrey眼里的疲倦，还有他之前从没有注意到的不确定。这一刻，Hacker的手指威胁着要跳过他大脑的控制来抚慰他面前的人。但他的意识很快控制住了这个冲动，最终的结果看起来像是无意识的神经反射。他的意识反驳道，就算他能提供无数的备选项，他也无法抹杀那该死的Patrick造成的伤害：那些不为他所知的历史也许长达几个月甚至几年，身体上的疼痛也许跟其他情感交叉在一起无法割裂，最终留在记忆中成为了Humphrey的一部分。他能帮助什么？由始至终，他不过是一个自以为是的救世主。Humphrey说的对。

’你要试一下这咖喱虾吗？‘ 他最后只能搪塞着，祈祷着自己的失望不要写在脸上。

Humphrey似乎没有留意到任何异常，他把盘子推向了Hacker的方向。


	9. Chapter 9

他成功了。

Hacker看着面前贴满名字的记事板，一时间有着许多相互矛盾、而他不太能描述的感触。在竞选提名截止的前三天，他终于凑够了所需要的三十三个名字。扫视着这份名单，Hacker可以清楚回忆起他的努力：交涉、劝说、等价交换，他几乎尝试了书里写的每一个招数，这当中包括一些他曾以为自己会难以接受的选项。边界存在的意义在于能被不断地挑战，有些人会说，Hacker只是惊讶这些他原以为相当刻板的条框比他想象中要有弹性得多。

Duncan Short遵守了他的诺言。Patrick Maverick作为证人最终没有提及任何议会街或白厅的名字。Hacker出于两个不同的原因把Patrick当作他的私人职责，尽力把问题范围控制在Caril相关的议程上。至于证人，他的态度出奇地配合，尽管用无数文件和技术细节来淹没committee是City的惯用招数，Patrick甚至没有表示出他的不耐烦，更不用说私底下展示过的强硬。Hacker几乎可以肯定这是Humphrey在背后扯的线。最后，Hacker除了Duncan Short和他小团体的提名选票之外，还额外得到了committee chair的赞赏：那个年长的保守党乡绅只是感激有人替他完成工作，一个破产企业的资产负债表和社会公义对他的庄园来说毫无意义。总的来说，Hacker觉得帮了自己的人是Humphrey，而不是他本意中的相反方向。

也许他应该约Humphrey出来喝一杯，表示感激。又或者吃一顿，除了咖喱以外他会有什么喜好？

正当Hacker在纠结着合适的借口时，他办公室的门被敲响。Weisel探头进来，他的表情有些不自然，‘Vic Gould想见你，boss。’

‘Vic？’ 这足以让任何工党议员立马从座位上弹起，‘什么时候？现在…？’

在他的政治和竞选顾问能回答之前，办公室的门已经被打开。Vic Gould从不纠结于邀请和准许这些客套，尤其当他有需要离开他的党鞭办公室领地的时候。而今天似乎是这些罕见的场合之一，光是想象这背后的意味就足以让Hacker的手掌变得黏糊。

‘Jim，有时间聊上几句？’ Gould顺手关上门，切断了Hacker任何的求救通道。每一个动作都被执行到军事级别的精确度，这也许是他能成为历史上在任最久的党鞭的理由之一。

‘当然，Vic。什么让你大驾光临四楼的这些橱柜？’ Hacker用开玩笑来掩藏自己的紧张。Westminster的议员办公室就占地面积而言还停留在十八世纪的水准，四楼的那些更是出了名的是橱柜级别。现在，Gould和Hacker隔着一张书桌面对面站着，感觉就已经占据了办公室的所有空间。

‘啊，好问题。’ Gould没有留意Hacker的笑话，他环顾着四周，最后注意力落在了贴满名字的记事板上，’也难怪你想换个办公室。你这是在考虑抢我党鞭的饭碗？‘ 

’绝对不是，Vic，我发誓我从来没有过这个念头。‘ Hacker连忙解释，现在想掩埋证据已经太晚，’我的意思是，你比任何人都要擅长于这份工作，大家有目共睹… ‘

’我在开玩笑，Jim，看你紧张得。‘ 看着别人出冷汗显然是Gould的爱好之一，他看起来真的在享受着他的参观，‘你绝对会是个灾难级的党鞭！你看你… 用了一个月才挖来这三十三个提名。不是我说，这效率还真是个羞耻。’

Gould的一句话足以让Hacker回到他刚进议会的第一个礼拜，但他已经逐渐学会不让对方掌控自己的脾气，‘这不是吗？跟你比起来，我这纯粹是业余级别的。’ 自我嘲笑道，Hacker只希望这对话能快点结束。

‘这让我觉得惊讶，’ Gould的双手撑着桌面，他现在面无表情地正视着对面的议员，‘是什么让一个业余的闲人觉得自己有竞选领导的能力？一个记者backbencher，没有建树，没有盟友，没有影响力。最可笑的是，他全部的政治资本来自于一块treacle tart。’ Gould冷笑着，他看着Hacker的眼神现在带着毫无掩藏的轻蔑，‘至少Peter Jeffries还真当了二十年的码头搬运工，他的资本是他实在积攒来的，你还不得不尊重他。‘

Hacker吸了口气，尽管他早已经为这难免的正面冲突准备好了草稿，但当真正面对Vic Gould的时候，他觉得自己突然渺小得连声音都变得毫无底气，’Vic，我想我宣布竞选的时候已经说得很清楚，我希望通过参与竞争来让其他的成员觉得他们可以有别的选择…‘

这显然让Gould的脾气更为糟糕，党鞭现在直接当着Hacker的面训斥道，‘饶了我你那白痴的第三条路长篇大论。你要是想做第三选择就去加入liberal，工党不缺少你这种人才，更不需要你来动摇我们的团结。只要我还是党鞭，我就绝不会让这发生。’

‘但这不再是你的范畴。我现在有足够的提名人，我的名字会被印在领导竞选的选票上。剩下的是工党成员的选择，你和我也只能在场边观望等待结果。’ Hacker反驳道，他的声音现在也带着火气。

听到Hacker的答复后，Vic Gould笑了出来，’Jim Hacker，你都进议会多少年了？到现在你应该很清楚所有的党务都在我的范畴，我还以为你第一年的时候就已经学会了这个真理。看来我当时还真高估了你。‘

说完，Gould走到了办公室的文件柜前。除了竖在柜顶的提名记事板外，上面还放着Hacker的一些奖项：大部分是选区的认可、还有commons足球赛的奖杯，当然还有Gould一眼就认出来的十年勋章。每个议员的staff都会在老板进议会十周年的时候合送一个纪念奖杯。并不是什么昂贵的礼物，也许对很多人来说不过是一块写着字的透明塑料板。但对Hacker来说，这量度着他从舰队街一路走来的距离，也许还有他还没达到的目的地。

Vic Gould拿起了他的勋章，读着上面的题字，然后松手让它掉到了地上。Hacker可以听到塑料断裂的声音。

’抱歉，我真的非常笨拙。‘ 夸张地道着歉，Gould把目光转向对面的议员，后者紧握着拳头不让自己失态，’我肯定你的staff会再给你找一个，他们都在蒙克街上的文具店买的。还有，我差点忘了，‘ Gould把注意力重新放在了记事板上，找了一阵之后，他从提名人的名单中挑出了其中一个，然后把卡片摘了下来。

’Doc给我打电话，说他的支气管炎变得更严重了，三天后的投票他来不了。估计你要另外想办法了，Jim。这么晚才通知你，真不好意思。‘


	10. Chapter 10

‘谁？’

‘Bill Pritchard。他说他是个顾问。’

‘没听说过。’ Hacker摘下眼镜揉了下眼。现在早过了社交访问的时间，也就是说过了其他议员愿意接工作电话的时间段。从Vic Gould那里得知Dr Smith退出提名投票后，Hacker和Weisel花了整个晚上在电话旁尝试找到替代人选，但到目前为止还没有任何收获。‘他有没有说是为了什么要见我？’

Weisel到现在也一脸疲倦，一个Hacker之前从来没有见过的景象。‘他只是说，你的一个朋友让他找你聊一下。’ 

‘谢谢，Frank。’ 接过下属递给他的便条，这位朋友的朋友似乎对工作时间以外的见面并不抗拒，提议的地点是commons附近的一个酒馆，这让他的抗拒顿时减低了不少，’回家吧，已经够晚了。除非你想跟我和这位顾问喝一杯。‘

Weisel想都没想就回答，‘我需要喝一杯。’

踏出局促的室内，凉爽的晚风让Hacker顿时清醒了许多。临近夏天，越来越晚的日落总能给人时间还早的错觉，只是这一次，他很清楚这的确是错觉，过去的每分每秒都在提醒他提名死线即将到来。在党鞭的造访后，他的第一反应是愤怒：Hacker跟Doc的关系一向不错，同样是backbencher，比他经验丰富二十年的Doc几乎可以算是他在议会的第一位导师。Hacker所认识的Doc很多时候还带着他当医生时的理想主义来当议员，但出了名正直敢言的Doc几乎从没有被外界影响过他的政治意向。Hacker不清楚Vic Gould到底用了什么手段来让Doc放弃投票，很明显除了提名之外，这更多是党鞭在展示他的无所不能。想到这里，愤怒逐渐退让给自责，Gould的话虽然是党鞭惯用的吓唬，但里面也不是完全没有道理。如果在提名阶段他已经这么吃力、还让他的导师兼朋友受到不公待遇，那么在提名结束后？先不考虑结果，这到底还会对支持他的人造成什么影响？

为什么他不满足于当一个backbencher？到目前看来，他的野心并没有给他带来任何好处。

从议会到酒馆的一段路，Hacker跟Weisel都各自沉浸在自己的思绪中。他的下属在得到消息后调整得意外地迅速：没有哀叹，竞选顾问马上进入战斗状态，一边着手制订媒体策略、另一边开始拨电话给舰队街的熟人。这时，Hacker很感激有人能把他拉回现实，他的年轻下属显然比他更能分清事情的轻重缓急。

议会街往西的酒馆中，Bill Pritchard挑了Hacker最不熟悉的一家。一般来说，议员有自己的去处，尤其当他们有可能谈到工作的时候。不过由于已经接近打烊，这家店所剩的顾客已经不多。递给Hacker威士忌的店主对他迟到的客人没有任何好奇，看起来只想快点结束这一天。

‘Jim？’ 一个脑门光滑的高瘦男人向他们走来，条纹西装外加条纹衬衫让Hacker疲倦的大脑瞬间想到了一只斑马，‘这位一定是Frank，没猜错的话？’

三人交换了客套的问候之后在酒馆角落的座位安顿了下来。Hacker发现Bill Pritchard正在好奇地打量着自己，这让他有些不太习惯。‘Bill，你提到你是个顾问。具体是哪方面？’

‘啊，顾问，那是个很笼统的头衔不是吗？’ Bill抬起了眉毛，他脑门上顿时出现的条纹跟他的着装看起来非常统一，‘让我来概括的话，我的特长在媒体方面。跟年轻的Frank比起来，我更擅长于电波媒体，tv and radio。’

‘电视？’ 这成功得到了Hacker的注意力，但同时也让他有些迷惑，’你的意思是想让我上电视？‘ 这个提议简直是他现在困境的最好解决办法：电视曝光除了比逐一给同行打电话要快，还能让他有更多的讨价还价资本。

’没错。明天晚上的小组讨论节目，主题是公共基础建设和服务。考虑到你在Caril committee的经历，我们相信你会有精彩的见解。‘ Bill简洁地解释，’现场直播，上半场有主持人引导的讨论，下半场有几个现场观众的提问。一般来说不会占用你太多的时间。‘

’电视？‘ Hacker重复了一遍，接着发现这让自己听起来像个白痴，他清了一下喉咙，’我想说的是，当然，我会考虑参加。但是我没有太多经验。‘ 说实话，除了以往的一些录制访问之外，Hacker的电视经验几乎为零。在记者招待会被问到哑口无言是一回事，但在全国电视观众面前哑口无言那像是另外一个层次的屈辱。

’当然，我可以理解。‘ Bill放下了手中的酒杯，从西装口袋里掏出了一张纸，’我的工作之一就是来给你做准备的。这里是一些可能会出现的讨论要点，相信你可以跟Frank练习一下。说实话，你在议会的经验绝对足够应付。‘

’那么，现场提问怎么办？‘ Frank抢先问了Hacker的疑问，’是不是任何问题都可能出现？‘

’我们的工作人员会预先筛选观众和问题。通常来说这问题不大。‘ Bill考虑了一下，’尽量别跟提问的观众卷入争执，这通常都不太好看。假装他们每一个都是你选区的选民。‘

这实际的建议让Hacker感觉踏实了不少，’那么，讨论小组的其他成员是谁？‘

’主持人Ludo你一定知道，地方政府部门部长、公众卫生committee成员、还有两位相关专家。我的经验是，议会街的成员是最好准备的，没有什么比辩论更能让他们感觉如鱼得水。‘

Hacker回忆起最近的PMQs，执政党的地方部门部长并没有给他任何辩论高手的印象。’辩论也不是我的强项。‘

’Jim，坦白说，这种电视小组讨论从不在于输赢。‘ Bill继续打量着他面前的议员，’你知道，人是非常视觉的动物，你从视觉接受的信息比起逻辑思维和辩论所得的重要得多。你很幸运，比起很多人，你在镜头上看起来至少不会像野兽派的杰作。所以你专攻的要点应该是sound bite。‘

从访问中节选最骇人听闻的几个句子甚至几个词来代表一个人所有的观点，这是Hacker当记者时最讨厌的行规之一。但说实话，这也是现在吸引读者注意力的唯一办法，考虑到除了报纸编辑之外很少有人会介意长篇采访的上下文，而大多数读者更是没有足够的专注力读完全文。当然，这坏习惯在电波媒体中只有更坏。Bill似乎从他的表情中读到了他的抗拒，’自然，考虑到你报纸媒体的背景，这提议可能有些冒犯。但从另一方面来说，这跟竞选时的标语口号没什么不同。‘ 这位媒体顾问略有所指地点了点头，’也许这是你目前所需要的。‘

’我们也在考虑竞选口号：第三道路、更好的道路。‘ 意识到对方指的是党内领导竞选，Weisel马上自告奋勇补充道，’当然，最后还要等提名过后才决定…‘

’希望你不要觉得冒犯，但这听起来非常含糊，搞不好观众还会以为这是指希思罗机场的新跑道。如果运气差点，说不定还会以为跟第三帝国有什么关联。‘ Bill有些享受年轻的Weisel突然变绿的脸色，但他把注意力转向Hacker，’Jim，你的面孔对观众来说并不熟悉，但你在Caril committee的作为并非如此。你的sound bite应该尽量跟Caril有关。把这当成是大选的口号，而不是领导竞选。’

‘跟Caril相关？’ Hacker寻思着，同时开始拼凑着单词，‘保障社会基础设施等同于保障公民基本权益。’

‘太长，不够简洁。’

‘社会公义、公平？’

‘太抽象，不够内容。’

‘内容？’ Weisel有点不解，‘怎么把内容放进口号里面？’

‘想一下公平背后的故事，有没有什么戏剧可以加以利用？’ Bill提议。

‘Caril的破产是不公平的体现。’ Hacker总结着他的看法，‘虽然破产背后有很多间接因素，但最重要的原因是董事会盲目追求利益，不考虑长远发展、不尊重已有的合同。’

Bill鼓励着点了点头，‘好。那么把这用更人性化的语言综合一下？’

这对报纸编辑来说不太困难，‘贪婪。’

‘Bravo。’ Bill轻声说着，‘看来你已经找到了你的sound bite，Jim。’

Hacker从他的头脑风暴中回过神来。Weisel现在看着他的眼神带着膜拜，而Bill则是略带好奇的赞许。这短暂的练习让他找回了一点自信，但同时让他回到了最初的疑问，‘为什么选我？’ 他现在明确地从面前这位毛遂自荐的媒体顾问寻求着答案，‘我估计大部分电视讨论节目都会给嘉宾超过一天的准备时间？’

Bill Pritchard听了以后稍微笑了下，‘突发事件，Jim。你作为报纸编辑肯定可以理解，这也是我们电视制作人最大的敌人。’

‘等等，你说你是一位朋友推荐过来的。’ Weisel突然想起他的电话留言，‘Dr Smith跟你说了我们的情况？’

‘谁是Dr Smith？’ Bill显然不知道提名选票的内文，他只是含糊地补充道，‘你们的朋友其实不少，至少比你想象中的多。’

有那么一秒，Hacker以为这又是神通广大的Humphrey给他帮的忙，但他很快自我否定了这个假设。Service从不涉及党派事务，而媒体战略从来不是白厅的头等事项。Bill能在短时间内收到他需要帮忙的通知，并且有足够影响力能够马上将原定的讨论小组成员换掉，这位朋友除了对党内新闻了如指掌外，也很可能身居要职。而能从帮助Hacker中获取利益的，目前来说只有同在领导竞选中的Peter Jeffries。

‘也许我忽略了我敌人的敌人。‘ Hacker含糊地说出了他的猜测，’有很多人也把这称作是朋友。‘

Bill Pritchard有些意外地看着Hacker，’我想我可以明白为什么你的朋友对你有这么高的期望。‘ 喝掉了酒杯里的最后一滴，他从座位中站了起来，‘时间也不早了。明天祝好运，Jim。’


	11. Chapter 11

Jim Hacker正式成为本届工党领导竞选的候选人之一。

在今天早上的工党党内提名投票中，Jim Hacker，伯明翰东选区议员，获得三十三位议会议员同事的共同提名，成为本次领导选举三位候选人其中之一。相比起其他两位资深候选人，Peter Jeffries和Philip Short， Hacker目前并非出席影子内阁会议的成员。他十年的议会生涯大部分时间是作为主张温和政策的中间派后座议员。最近，在商业与经济发展特别委员会中负责调查政府合约承包公司Caril的破产，他的出色表现得到跨党派议会同事的一致认可。在提名选举前的电视直播辩论，Hacker更是让全国观众认识到一位亲民而务实的反对党潜在领袖。他主张政府有责任反思企业的贪婪文化给民众带来的影响，并指出经济发展应该建立在保障社会公义的基础之上。本报的电话访问显示目前Hacker的支持度意外地高达30%，紧追Short的37%和Jeffries的33%。投票预计会在三个月后、一年一度的工党全国会议前三周内进行，工党全国范围内的工会、地方council、以及议会成员将共同决定新领导人选。最终结果会在九月二十二号、会议的第一天宣布。

==

Hacker被陌生的感觉唤醒。还闭着眼，他可以听到窗外的路面交通声、而不是熟悉的郊区鸟鸣。更不同寻常的是，非常靠近他的耳边，他还听到了跟自己并不同步的呼吸声。这让他的其他感官逐渐醒来。侧躺着的他正抱着一个柔软的热源，他的左手可以感觉到跟耳边呼吸声同步的起伏，他的胸口和肚子贴着面前这个人的背部，再往下，他的晨勃顶着对方的臀部。

第一反应：看来他昨晚终于走运了。

而且，Humphrey Appleby不只是住在他的头脑里。

即便在他还没完全醒来的大脑里，这两个念头合在一起让Hacker感觉像是喝下了热牛奶一样。他的手臂收紧了一些，更贪婪地缠住怀中的人。他的手指游移在光滑的皮肤上，感受着之下的心跳。没错，Humphrey在这里，跟他在一起。

他们昨晚在St James’s附近的酒馆偶遇。Hacker之前跟他的同事在庆祝获得提名的时候已经喝过了一轮，走进这家店的时候他已经觉得像是赢得了大选一样。当看到独自坐在吧台的Humphrey时，想都没想他就走了过去。要是对方觉得被冒犯了的话，他一定完全没有察觉。但Humphrey给了他一个没有防备的微笑，这顿时让他觉得膝盖有点发软。

他们一起喝了几杯，一些可有可无的闲聊，偶尔有轻微的调情。当Hacker有些支吾地问起对方是否愿意跟他合用一辆的士离开的时候，棕色的双眼仔细地在他的眼里搜寻着很久，最终同意了。在车上，Humphrey给出了在城市另一端的一个酒店地址。

Hacker缓慢地睁开眼，发现面前是一个覆盖着凌乱褐色头发的后脑、和一只有着完美弧线的耳朵。两个月前，Hacker记得见过这耳后沾着被遗忘的whipped cream。想都没想，他伸出舌头在他记忆中的位置舔了一下。

当然，并没有甜味。但这让耳朵的主人不耐烦地动了一下。出于好奇，Hacker重复了动作，得到的反应更加烦躁。

‘Stop it…’ 迷糊的Humphrey抱怨着，‘我还在睡。’

之前Hacker从来没想象过对方会是赖床的类型。看来他需要改良一下他的morning call。

这一次，舌尖的接触变得更轻，从耳后的皮肤、一路追踪到耳垂。与此同时，Hacker之前停留在Humphrey胸上的左手也动了起来：匹配着舌头的动作，手指一路从胸骨划到腹肌，然后环绕在对方半硬的阴茎上。这显然起到了一些作用，Humphrey明显吸了口气。

统一着舌头和手指的节奏，在缓慢地品尝着耳朵的同时，他的手指在上下探索着对方的勃起。他可以感觉到Humphrey在他的触摸下变得更硬，对方也开始不自觉地往他的手里蹭。这让Hacker同时也兴奋了起来。他调整了一下姿势，将自己的勃起放在对方的臀部之间，开始摩擦着。

‘Don’t stop…’ 感觉到身后的人在走神，Humphrey有些专横地要求。这让Hacker觉得有些好笑，显然对方已经忘了三十秒前睡懒觉的需求。

’你到底想我停还是不停？Make up your mind…‘ Hacker对着那只耳朵小声询问着，然后像是做示范一样回到了之前的舔舐。他可以听到自己吮吸对方耳垂的声音，估计这声音在耳朵的主人听起来会放大十倍。

’Don’t…‘ Humphrey现在的请求夹杂着变得急促的呼吸声。Hacker暗中微笑着。

这让他回忆起昨天晚上。在酒店房间里，他们有些尴尬地并排坐在床边。这跟Hacker之前想象中的火辣场景相距甚远。

‘我… 很久没和其他人在一起过。’ Humphrey低着头轻声说着。

‘我也一样。’ Hacker回答。他试探着握住了对方的手，‘我们不一定要…’

‘不。’ 他的伴侣有些太快地否定了这个念头，‘也许关灯的话会好一点。’

Hacker同意了。在半黑暗中，他摸索着找到了对方。弯下身，他吻了他的伴侣。

他的唇落在了对方的眉毛上。干脆把这当作是一场发现之旅，Hacker吻着这张脸上的每一个部位，用对方的反应来推断他的位置。眼睛不是个方便的位置，鼻子更多是障碍物，太阳穴似乎好一些，耳朵足以让喉咙发出梗塞的噪声。当他终于找到了对方的双唇时，他们已经摆脱了之前的拘束。还坐着的Humphrey仰起头，下颚放松了一些，让他可以更深入地探索。这个吻很快变得充满欲望，双方的呼吸都更为急速，氧气迅速从他的大脑里消失。周围的黑暗更是让他迷失在单纯的触感中。

Humphrey抓着对方的衣领、让两人一起缓慢地躺在了床上。

Hacker的意识回到现实中。他加快了手里套弄的速度，同时感觉到自己的需求也变得更急切。他估计双方离高潮都不远，于是将大腿跨在对方身上，自己在Humphrey的臀部之间摩擦着。像是明白了对方的意图，Humphrey的手放在了他的大腿上，将Hacker拉得更贴近自己。有意无意地，Humphrey加快了髋骨来回运动的节奏，更用力地蹭着对方的手。这同时也让他的臀部更快地刺激着Hacker的阴茎。Humphrey的股间和大腿根部现在覆盖着体液，他们的每一个来回都带着滑溜液体划过皮肤的声音。这夹杂着两人同步的喘息和呻吟，几乎足以让Hacker再硬一遍。

他很想看Humphrey现在的表情，但他们的体位让他只能看到对方的后脑和那已经变得粉红的耳尖。他的Humphrey会不会跟他一样被他们共同制造出的声音刺激得欲火难填？他的脸颊会不会变得跟耳朵一样通红？他的双瞳现在是被情欲驾驭着变得涣散、还是被半垂的眼睑遮掩着？

这些幻想足够让他感觉自己已经快要射。Hacker凑到对方的耳边，让那些没有问出口的问题化为更急切的喘息。没过多久，Humphrey在他的手中颤抖着，接着炙热的液体落在了他的手掌中。几乎同时，他自己也同样达到了高潮。

‘Humphrey…’ 

‘Patrick…’

他没有马上反应过来。到目前为止一切都完美，不是吗？还在喘息着，他没有变换姿势，继续侧躺着环抱着他的情人。大腿搭在对方之上，左臂环绕着对方的腰部，他们像是相生的藤蔓一样缠绕着对方，每一个部分都吻合、一直到最小的细节。

他从来没有感觉像现在这么自信或满足过。肯定这里面不会出任何差错？

但当脉搏平复、体温恢复正常，他突然记起了：他的名字不是Patrick。这在昨天晚上他们在黑暗中接吻的时候是事实，在今天清晨他们的即兴性事中也是事实。问题是，他不确定Humphrey到底是忘记了、还是在假装这个事实对他来说不重要。无论答案是哪一个，他不觉得自己现在有接受的能力。

Hacker小心地将四肢从身边的人抽离。站在床边，他沉默地看着已经回到睡眠中的Humphrey。后者的脸颊还有点红，但看起来很平静。这让他任何的问题都只能停留在嘴里、化为灰烬。

最后，他没有道别。无声地走出了房间，他关上了身后的门。


	12. Chapter 12

从来没有人告诉过他竞选活动会在提名确认后突然被重新定义。

在提名投票前，这指的是Hacker跟他的政治兼竞选顾问在办公室里讨论一下要接触的议员和记者，凑够名字是当时的唯一要务。但在提名投票后，竞选活动突然成为了党内执行委员会的责任，他的日程表瞬时被无数的事项填满：每位候选人都要接受同样的助选行程、记者采访、甚至是竞选经费使用规则的培训。也许Hacker只是个来碰运气的闲人，但NEC绝对不打算让外界觉得他没有得到最公平的待遇。

‘今年我们打算第一次在电视直播第一轮竞选的husting演说。’ Bill Pritchard现在已经全权接手了他的电波媒体竞选策略，而他看起来很享受他的新工作，‘虽然你上次在电视上表现不错，但我觉得你还是需要点专家指导，尤其在身体语言这一块。’

‘你想我接受身体语言专家指导？’ Hacker不可置信地看着他的顾问，‘我该从哪里找时间？除了这一堆活动之外，我还要去commons投票、主持committee会议，更不用说答复信件了。’ 

Bill当然觉得这都不是问题，‘这样，你下周不是要去北部吗？你可以在火车上接受培训，我有个不错的人选。’

‘那我应该在什么时候做其他的工作？睡觉的时候？’

‘啊，好主意。我有个在纽约的熟人，她应该可以通过越洋电话给你上一课，考虑到你不介意时差的话。’

Hacker把头埋在了手掌里。

==

‘天，你看起来比我家那个五岁的还糟糕。她拉肚子闹了一个晚上，我和她爸加起来睡不够三小时。’

Hacker从文件堆里抬起头，摘下眼镜看了下面前的人，‘早上好，Dorothy。你看起来像平常一样神采奕奕。’ 

Dorothy Wainwright也像平常一样不请自来，随意地把巨大的手袋放在了Hacker的办公桌上，她开始努力地在里面搜寻着。‘我看你还留着那之前在实习的男孩，不知道那跟你的状态有没有什么关系？’ 她最终翻出了一包烟，但随即又把纸盒扔回手袋。

‘Frank？’ Hacker疲倦的大脑尝试着分析这个复杂的评论，很快他叹了口气摇着头，‘他是个能干的年轻人，很有责任心。你知道，不是每个议员都有义务要睡他们的政治顾问。’

Dorothy皱着眉头看着她的朋友兼同事，显然不太相信对方的陈述。虽然Dorothy目前是Peter Jeffries和代表工党左翼的高级政治顾问，Hacker从来只把她当成一位老朋友、以及死党Martin那位能干得有些可怕的妻子。说实话，他们互相认识了太久，见面的时候交换点友好的嘲笑已经成为了日常习惯。‘你应该庆幸我没有Peter的火爆脾气，不然你刚才那句话没说完就有严重后果了。’ 她假装惊讶地回答，’那为什么年轻的Frank在我进门的时候给了我奇怪的眼神？‘

’年轻的Frank最近对任何来自Peter阵型的人都有点猜忌。‘ Hacker打了个哈欠，’他同时可能在暗恋你，谁知道呢？‘

没有马上得到反驳，Hacker睁眼看到Dorothy略微惊恐的表情，’Jim Hacker，你是不是最近重新开始约会了？‘ 她显然需要一个明确答复。

Hacker被这突如其来的问题吓了一跳，他从没意识到自己对他的朋友来说如此好读，‘什么？就凭我刚才开了个玩笑？我又不是清教徒…’

’问题是，你从来不开这类型的玩笑。我认识你这么久，你只有自己在约会的时候才会意识到别人也是有感情生活的。‘ Dorothy有些自鸣得意地解释着，’怎么，我认识这位幸运的人吗？‘

’你不认识。’ Hacker移开了目光，不自觉地吞咽了一下，‘我也不确定他到底是不是幸运。’

也许更多的是不幸，他慵懒地在头脑里总结道。他们在错误的时间走到了一起，现在Humphrey还没准备好，而Hacker不敢冒险。他不能在这个时候分散注意力，尤其不能在他事业中最重要的转折点上。

‘天，你脸上那个表情我很久没见过了。’ Dorothy观察着她的好友，不可置信地摇了下头，‘这比普通的约会要认真得多，不是吗？’

他之前一直以为他对Humphrey只不过是另一段短暂的迷恋。跟每个普通人一样，他也会被漂亮的脸和聪明的谈话所吸引，当然还有包裹在定制西装中的长腿。但在那个早上，他忽然意识到他想要更多：他想成为那个在Humphrey吃咖喱时递上水杯的人，或是那个早上能在他身边醒来的人，还有那个能保护他不受敌意攻击的人，最好是全部角色。直到Humphrey本人宣布他并不在考虑名单当中，就在他想宣布竞选意图之前。

‘在结束之后我才意识到这个事实。’ Hacker轻声地承认。这结局不应该感觉那么糟糕，如果这只是短暂的迷恋的话。

Dorothy的眼神里带着同情，但那很快就消失了。‘这真是老套得不行，根本就是对社会性别刻板定型的让步… 你最好记着我还是这个党见过最好的政治顾问之一。’ 一边抱怨着，一边回到手袋的搜寻活动中，‘但Jim Hacker，你看起来需要一些别的顾问。把窗打开，你讨厌我也要开始抽烟了，如果你要我听你的故事的话。’

Hacker告诉了她一切，除了Humphrey的名字和部门之外。Dorothy一边抽烟一边安静地听着。从不在听事实陈述的时候带有偏见，只在制定策略的时候表达意见，她的确是个非常出色的顾问。

‘这就完了？’ 听完之后，Dorothy在四周找着烟灰缸，但最后对着办公室的主人笑了下把烟灭在了桌上的空酒杯里，‘说实话，我有点失望。刚开始还以为是罗密欧与茱丽叶那种…’

这让Hacker突然有些无名火起，他的语气变得略带攻击性，’抱歉这不够娱乐，Dorothy，如果我之前是给电视台写肥皂剧而不是给报纸写新闻稿的话，这故事也许会更对你胃口。‘

’没必要发脾气，Hacker。即便你不是肥皂剧的编剧，你已经把整件事变得足够戏剧化了。‘ Dorothy从来不会在正面冲突的辩论中退让，尤其当对手是Hacker，’你真是典型的politician，你们从来不能容忍别人居然能爱你少一些的念头。’

‘他不是爱我少一些，他还爱着别人。’ Hacker有些过激地回应，‘他也许一直以来都只爱着别人。’

‘你怎么知道？你又不是住在他的头脑里！’ 

‘他说出来了！在我们做爱的时候他说出那个人的名字！’

‘在那些时候人会随便乱喊名字。要是数一下我在生孩子时说的那些，我早就被当成纳粹关起来了。’ Dorothy放缓了语气，尝试着让他们的争执降温，‘最简单的办法，你问过他了吗？’

‘问？问什么？’ Hacker一时间有些反应不过来。

‘问他喜欢的到底是谁。’ Dorothy耐心得像是在解答五岁小孩的问题，‘你可以在纸上写几个名字，然后让他在上面打勾，像大人们在投票站里那样。’

这个玩笑没有让Hacker笑出来。‘问他？他可以不说实话，又或者… 他可以说是别人。’

‘那又怎样？虽然有些伤心，但起码你有个答复。如果你真的在乎这一票，你可以努力把他争取过来。拍门访问、塞传单、握手、演说、承诺送给他星星和月亮。’ 高级政治顾问现在摇了摇头，‘作为一名出色的拉票选手，你这次也真是太迟钝了。’

‘但这根本不一样…’ Hacker挣扎了一下，随即陷入沉默。

‘为什么不一样？是你自己提议要当对方的备选项，当时你就应该作出没被选上的最坏打算。’ Dorothy继续她的分析，像是在解析选区的摇摆票源，‘更不用说你已经承诺要为对方蓄意破坏committee的公正询问流程，要是你的那位有什么邪恶念头的话你早就被拉到内部询问调查了。’

‘但我没有。’ 这突然让Hacker感觉好了一些。

‘这不是吗？所以你并不是完全没有机会。虽然我已经懒得作为政治顾问来责骂你那些愚蠢的政治自杀行为，这应该是Frank的工作。’

‘按照你的说法，’ Hacker最终缓慢地说着，还在消化着刚才的内容，‘像政治一样，我永远都不可能确定他是真的想选我，而不是因为不能选别人？’

‘也许。’ Dorothy想了一下后回答，‘还有，Jim？’

‘什么？’

‘别人爱你少一些也不要紧。你可以努力争取更多，但就算不行，那也没什么大不了。’ 说完她从椅子上站了起来，关掉了办公室的窗，‘总有下一次选举在不远的将来。’

拥抱了一下她忧郁的老友，Dorothy拿起手袋准备离开。但走到门前，她突然转身面向Hacker，‘啊，差点忘了我为什么在这里… Peter下周想跟你见一面，在你们去北部工会拉票的时候。’ 她像是在意味深长地暗示着什么，‘你很快要考虑很多事，Jim，你会需要你所有的注意力。’

在Hacker能追问之前，她已经离开了。


	13. Chapter 13

这场北部拉票之旅已经是一场灾难。

以伦敦标准来权衡，伯明翰已经算是北部，这导致Hacker长久有‘我是他们一份子’的错觉。但当他的助选行程把他带到Midlands以北，他感觉像是到了外国访问：在南部只是让人略微好奇的北方口音和gravy薯条突然变得随处可见，而周围的人在听到他的议员头衔后投来不那么友善的目光，这统统让他回忆起在马拉加当游客的那个假期。

而跟Peter Jeffries并排站在一起更是丝毫没有改善他的困境。

Peter有那么一种独特的魅力，跟他的东伦敦口音和码头工人幽默捆绑而来的还有一种能让人在他面前放松的亲切感。中等身材、有些发福、灰白的胡子比所剩无几的头发要密集，Peter对于他的退休人员年龄段来说相对精力充沛、似乎随时准备着贡献一些他最近重读资本论的心得。除此之外，他似乎认识每一个北部城市的主要工会负责人，在每次发言开始的时候总能引用一些想当年的共同回忆，而他的听众总是对此非常受落地哄堂大笑。简而言之，Peter Jeffries基本上已经是英格兰北部的荣誉公民、即便他的口音有那么一点不入流。

‘Hello, Jim.’ 熟悉的口音在他背后响起，‘你想要点薯条吗？在海鸥能过来偷吃之前。’

Hacker转身问候着他的同事，Peter看起来像平常一样放松而友好。他们安顿在堤岸上的长椅上，初夏傍晚的海滨略微闷热，面前的海水无精打采地拍打着岸边的巨石。出于礼貌接受了对方递过来的薯条，还冒着热气、炸得金黄的土豆上撒了过多的盐和醋，威胁着要腐蚀他的牙龈。

‘今天早上你在运输工会的演讲非常振奋人心，不知情的人估计会以为披头士回来利物浦演出了。’ 尽管有必要讨好他的同事，Hacker这番话更多是出自真心，‘说实话，我觉得你这次的北方之旅就像是摇滚巨星的巡演一样。’

Peter听了以后大笑起来，’没想到你还这么会拍马屁，Jimmy boy。‘ 看到对面的后辈露出略微尴尬的表情，年长的议员继续他的友好嘲讽，’别怪我，这是Dorothy对你的称呼，我只是借来用而已。‘

‘有时站在你身边我感觉也像个小孩似的。说实话，跟你比起来，在各方面我都实在是经验不足。’ Hacker坦诚地承认。

‘跟我比经验？这不算什么公平竞争。’ Peter对着面前的薯条说，‘我今年六十九岁了。皮带下有那么多的啤酒就有那么多的所谓经验… 你至少比我年轻个二十岁，四十五？’

‘四十一。’ 

Peter咂了下嘴，像是不小心喝到了咖啡渣，‘不是吗？根本就是个婴儿。这不是在冒犯你，我只是在陈述事实。不考虑经验，五年之后，我七十四岁，你四十六，简单的加法，你觉得谁更有可能有足够清醒的头脑来治理这个国家？’

Hacker意识到这段对话开始转向他没预料到的方向，回忆起之前Bill Pritchard的突然出现，他忍不住问道，‘这是你在提名选举的时候暗中帮助我上电视辩论的原因？你想扶持一个年轻点的候选人？’

年长的议员停下来观察他的同事，表情有些难以分辨，‘Bill是个老朋友，临时换个辩论组成员这种事对他来说并不困难。我本来以为我要在最后投票前出手干预，但你在电视上的表现足以让德比郡北直接把票投给你。’ 他耸了下肩，‘那时候我就知道你不只是个年轻点的候选人。’

尽管对方没把话说完，Hacker已经猜到了其中的含义：Peter打算把他当成接班人，或者鼓励左翼的支持者把票投给自己。无论是哪一种办法，Peter Jeffries的举动可以轻易打破三足鼎立的竞赛现状，而Hacker最有可能是这里面的赢家。有些不可置信、更多的是自我怀疑，Hacker紧张地吞咽了一下，‘丘吉尔第二次当选的时候差不多七十七岁。’

‘他没撑过五年，不是吗？’ Peter现在转身正视着他的同伴，‘没有人会指望一个快要八十的人还能在PMQs上舌战群儒，他能不当众尿湿裤子就已经了不起了。再说，即便我今年四十一，我也不会把钱押在自己身上。你上一次听说码头工人是什么时候的事？’

Hacker有些不解地回答，‘今天早上？运输工会里有不少是港口码头运输？’

Peter不耐烦地挥了下手，‘我指的是真正的码头工人，那些知道用什么绳结才能让滑轮把货吊进货船舱的人，那帮真正流血流汗干体力活的人，不是现在开集装箱起重机的那些。’ Peter的眉头皱得更深，‘我最初加入到时候，这个工会还叫做码头工人协会，你随便在泰晤士河边抓个男的，他不是个码头工人就是个码头工人的儿子。但现在，我们这群人已经要被关进博物馆当化石了。那些演讲结束时的掌声只不过是我们被神化的证据。’

现在在Hacker看来，Peter才真正像个六十九岁的人，苦涩、不甘、被压抑太久的愤恨，在这个时候终于出现在他的脸上。不再像一个摇滚巨星，Peter Jeffries不过是又一个对生活失望的凡夫俗子。

‘你知道我刚加入工会时，我们老大跟我说过什么？’ Peter继续他的回忆，如果Hacker没记错的话，这位工会老大后来应该当上了第一任工党政府的内阁成员，‘他说，想当上首相的人必须要有三大品质，’ 他掰开手指数着，‘勇气、运气、和对权力的渴望。当时天真的我把这刻在心上，这也让我一路从工会的传单印刷机一直爬到了在野党的影子内阁里。但没人告诉我的是，这并不是全部的所要条件。’

Peter现在看着Hacker，这让他想到小时候每次足球赛前父亲看着自己的眼神，‘这个人需要能言善辩。在罢工现场胡说八道点鼓励的话我还行，但一个有大学学位、在全国性报纸编辑部里工作过的人显然比我更有资格。你在电视辩论上让那个Tory部长哑口无言的时候，我在家里把桌子都快拍烂了。’

Hacker有些不好意思地抿了下嘴，‘你在Commons也让不少Tory哑口无言过。’

‘那是跟Philip Short和他那些跟班吵嘴练出来的。’ Peter显然没把后辈的赞赏当回事，‘让我回到第二点上，这是我花了很长时间才摸索出来的。一个有能力的候选人还必须看起来像一回事，他要跟之前的所有领导都看起来不同，能让选民有新鲜感，但又不能完全不同。’ Peter抓了下后脑，有些挣扎着想要找合适的词语。

‘Philip跟我们的前任领导人就很不同。’ Hacker建议道，刚辞职的这位矿工出身的领导在大选时的演讲几乎跟矿工集会没太大区别，‘他也在议会工作多年，在影子内阁非常有说服力，有大学学位，五十多岁年纪刚好…’

‘他基本上是个Tory，如果他当上首相并实施他竞选宣言里的政策，我不会承认那是个工党政府。’ Peter阴郁地补充，‘这刚好是我要说的，他看起来跟我们完全不同，牛津郡的中产家庭、预备学校、在入选议会前是税务局的调查员… 我不是说牛津不能有工党成员，但税务局！那跟公务员几乎没区别。如果他赢得领导选举，下一次大选我们一定会流失不少基层的工党选民，绝对的灾难。’

Hacker从Peter的角度看了下自己的简历，伯明翰东工业区长大、接受的是草根基础教育，最起码他看起来是个典型的工党人。之后在伦敦念的大学、在Reform也是从低做起，跟码头工人和矿工看起来很不一样，但不至于像公务员那么不一样。他的记者经验让他顿时理解了Peter的观点。

‘最后的这一点绝对是你完胜Peter的部分。’ 年长的议员直视着他的眼神现在变得锋利，‘你在公众面前显示出你有处理危机的能力，但他从来没有。整个Caril committee到目前为止基本上是你的独角戏，无论是对证人的询问还是在电视上解释观点，你都相当出色，果断但不缺同情心，就像你处理整个treacle tart的闹剧一样。有的人也许会觉得把这当作政治资本来参与竞选不太好看，但我觉得这显示的恰好是你的勇气、运气、和对权力的渴望。听起来是不是很熟悉？’

Hacker在Peter说到一半的时候忘记了呼吸，现在才突然反应过来。肾上腺素和涌进肺部的氧气让他瞬间觉得好像重获新生一般。

‘我会让我的支持者把票投给你。这也是我们一同在北部拉票的原因，我能让你在这边混个脸熟。’ Peter略有所思地继续，‘但我需要他们心悦诚服地选你。你在committee的那些社会公义言论固然不错，但要说服这些左翼成员，你最后的动作必须更加激进一些。’

‘你的意思是破产调查最后的结案陈词？’ Hacker轻声质问道，明显已经知道答案，‘我只能提供建议给政府，并不能实质上采取措施。’

‘那么不要建议另一个多余的内部调查，我知道执政党会强迫他们在committee的成员这么做，你必须要反抗。’ Peter解释着，‘你想真正做点什么的话，这就是你的机会。别让它白白浪费。’

Hacker缓慢地点了点头，表示他明白了对方的一语双关，并尽量不去想这到底意味着什么。他觉得自己终于知道了有权力的感觉：真正的权力尝起来像是带着一丝的血腥味的粘稠糖浆，难以想象地让人上瘾。

Peter笑着拍了下他的肩膀，‘好样的，Jimmy boy。我想我这次没押错宝。’


	14. Chapter 14

‘这是什么意思？’ Hacker一关上门，就被一个文件夹击中手臂。突然而来的疼痛让他一时没反应过来。没被接住的文件夹掉到了地上，里面的纸张散落一地。只需要一个瞬间，他就知道了其中的内容。

‘不用麻烦捡起来了，你知道上面写的是什么。’ 质问的人现在听起来有些尖锐。Humphrey平时一向温顺的棕色眼睛现在像是被激怒的动物一般带着对抗性，‘别跟我说这不是你寄来的，我已经查过了。’

常务秘书能够查到的不只是匿名邮件的来源。Hacker回到家，发现Humphrey正踱着步在自己公寓门前等着。后者有些僵硬地要求跟他私底下讨论一些事，除了邀请对方进门他没有太多选择。但这一次的见面就连客套的问候都被省略，Humphrey明显已经等得不耐烦。

Hacker不自觉地吞咽了一下，接着把注意力放回他的不速之客上，‘这是committee关于Caril破产案的结案陈词草稿。’

‘我知道。那就是标题。’ Humphrey的目光一直固定在议员的脸上，观察着对方的每一个细微表情，‘你为什么把这寄给我？你知道你一下违反了多少条committee的行为准则吗？’

‘我以为… 你会对这内容感兴趣。’ Hacker抿了下嘴唇，‘尤其是报告里关于重整City会计咨询行业的建议。’

‘你为什么觉得我会对这感兴趣？’ Humphrey听了以后顿了一下，之后的问题更多是在反问，’Service会认真履行任何committee报告里提出的建议，但除此之外这份文件跟我毫无关系。‘

’如果你有认真读的话，你会发现我们的建议是对负责审查Caril的会计公司合伙人立案进行商业罪案调查。’ Hacker意味深长地看着对方，‘考虑到这比以往一般的内部调查要严重… 你可能会需要提前知道这个消息。’

有那么一瞬间，Humphrey看起来像惊讶得说不出话，似乎完全没有料到这个答复。‘是吗？你认为我真的会关心… 发生在他身上的事？’

不自觉地，Hacker的语气也变得冷漠，‘我不清楚你们之间的事。但我承诺过我会帮你，现在消息在你手上，你想怎么利用都跟我无关。’

‘你是不是指望我会对你感恩戴德？’ Humphrey刚才的愠怒重新卷土而来，‘还是你习惯给每一个你睡过的人一些小恩小惠来打发他们？’

他把那个晚上说得像是一宗肮脏的交易，似乎那时的温存对他来说毫无意义。这成功地激怒了Hacker。收窄了他们之间的距离，只觉得头脑发热的Hacker没有留意到对方不自觉地往后退了一步。‘没错，这是我的习惯。’ 嫉妒和愤怒像蚂蚁一样爬在他心上，现在他只想让对方体会一下他的感受，他只想盲目地造成一些伤害，‘我喜欢给我睡过的人一些好处，那又怎样？最起码我不是那个跟情人吵嘴就到处出去乱搞的人…’

Humphrey抬起了手，像是出于条件反射想进行还击或防御，但Hacker率先抓住了对方。双方都没有立即放弃原本的企图，一方的手指紧抓着另一方的手臂，谁也没有退让。‘你根本不知道你在说什么… ’ 他们之间的距离在纠缠中缩小了很多，Hacker可以感受到对方说话时的气息。Humphrey的声音略微颤动着，‘永远不要随便猜测你不清楚的事。’

‘我不清楚吗？我觉得你已经给了我很明确的提示，只是我一直蠢得没有察觉。’ 仿佛对方刚才的怒火有传染性，Hacker拼命咬着牙不让自己失控大喊，‘从一开始，你接触我就是为了获取committee的调查进展，不是吗？’

之前任何自以为是的正义现在变成了一戳即破的气泡。Humphrey明显有些心虚，Hacker可以看到他的喉结动了一下，但就连一个虚弱的答复都没能冒出。

‘怎么，常务秘书的舌头被狗咬了？还是我说的是事实你没法反驳？’ Hacker的嘲讽语气在他自己听起来都有些夸张，‘现在回想起来，我几乎从没在committee例会的场合外见过你。证人席、闭门会议外的走廊、询问Patrick那天在那个该死的厕所… 即便是偶遇这也有些过分巧合？’

终于，Humphrey找到了他的声音，‘你既然已经觉得证据确凿，还有必要问我意见吗？’

‘那么就说不是。’ Hacker想抓着面前的人使劲摇，直到摇出他想要的答案，‘告诉我那些全是巧合。’ 

‘我不能。’ 最后，Humphrey给出了那个他害怕的回答，‘我不想对你说谎。’

房间陷入沉默。单纯的是非答案背后不应该有着什么深刻的含义。是，茶里加牛奶。不，不加糖。但Hacker在费着很大力气来解读Humphrey的答案：不，我不能假装那些是巧合。是，我接触你是因为想知道调查进度。这些答案简单得太荒谬、跟他们之间的火花毫无相似之处。这背后一定有别的含义。

‘为什么？’ Hacker的问题听起来很空洞。他的怒火已经消失不见，但更多是因为他不再害怕会听到更糟糕的答案，‘你所做的这一切，全部是因为他？’

他们已经踏出了让对方触手可及的距离。Humphrey低着头，声音有些虚弱，‘也许。我不知道。’

‘你的动机是什么？没有动机的话怎么会有罪犯和受害者？’ Hacker记起他们以前的一段对话，那好像是上辈子的事。

‘我需要有所准备。这也许听起来更像一个借口，但从一听到Caril破产的消息，我就预料到我跟他的道路会重新有交集。‘ Humphrey有些紧张地辩解着，‘我能想到唯一的途径就是提前得知committee的所有决定。’

Hacker的思绪回到了之前Patrick作出过的那些威胁，而他所认识的Humphrey显然不会被动地等待救援，‘那么，这不是因为… 你还爱着他？’

‘到底是什么让你有这个念头？’ 常务秘书有些烦躁地整理着领带。

‘你说了他的名字，当我们… 在一起的时候。‘ Hacker的声音比他想象中要更苦涩。

Humphrey停止了动作。他突然举起手背遮住了嘴角，有那么一瞬间Hacker以为他要作呕。然而这个瞬间过去后，Humphrey抬起头，看起来脸色苍白、紧绷的神经脆弱得好像随时可能会断裂，‘我… 我完全没有印象。’

Hacker没能忍住触碰对方的冲动。他想将Humphrey拥入怀中、抚摸他的脸、揉他的头发，用一切可能的办法安慰他。最后他折中地拉住了对方的手指，‘我说这些不是想让你伤心。’

Humphrey明显没有预料到他的动作，有些困惑地低头看了看他们的手，他又抬头确认了一下Hacker的表情。缓慢地、他的手指绕着Hacker的弯曲起来，然后紧握着。不知为什么，这样的感觉很合适。

像是过了很久，Humphrey有些犹豫地开始，‘我跟Patrick断断续续在一起五六年。但我在那之前已经认识他很久。’

明白这是对方想要坦白的表示，Hacker点了点头，把两人带到了沙发坐了下来。他们还牵着手，现在更像是在给彼此提供精神支持。故事的开头可以追溯到他们共同的公学时代，Patrick比Humphrey低一届，各自活动在不同的社交圈子里，他们当时没有太多交集。直到几年前，在某次旧生聚会上，现在的常务秘书重遇当年的划船队队长。而像大部分故事一样，时间是最残酷的叙事者。

‘起初他只是… 在床上有些粗暴，接着这开玩笑般的肢体冲突变成了每一次的前戏。事后他都总是很愧疚、也很体贴。久而久之，我也习惯了他的方式。我以为这跟很多人抽烟一个道理，明知有害但又戒不掉。’

‘这跟抽烟没有一点相似之处。那种人不值得你为他辩护。’

‘这不完全是辩护。如果我告诉你我们对暴力有着异同常人的容忍度，相信你会有些惊讶。但这是事实。寄宿学校可能是他变得更糟糕的原因，也许不是，谁知道？’ Humphrey没有解释细节，‘后来，在半年内我的手臂骨折了两次。我从来不是什么运动员，滚下同一个楼梯间两次就显得有些牵强了。’ 他苦笑了一下，‘这让我突然清醒过来：是时候要有个了结。’

Hacker有些着迷地看着这个他从没见过的、脆弱的同时又能无所畏惧的Humphrey，各种冲突情绪在他的脑海中闪过，‘我真想能杀掉那个混蛋。’

‘我也希望事情可以这么简单。离开他感觉并不困难，那是因为他留下的痕迹一直还在。’ 因为泪水变得明亮的棕色眼睛现在蒙上了阴影，‘之后的两年，生活逐渐回到了正轨，直到Caril的破产案发生。’ Humphrey现在正视着Hacker，‘回答你之前的问题，不，我做的一切不是因为我还爱他，而是因为我不能再让他有能力造成伤害。’

Hacker笨拙地用手指擦拭着对方的脸颊，同时拼命想让气氛变得轻松一些，‘但你没有预料到的是一块从天而降的treacle tart和一位自带闪亮盔甲的在野党backbencher。’ 

Humphrey给了他一个几乎难以察觉的微笑，Hacker的手指停在了原地，没有得到抵触。‘没错，本来那位backbencher只应该给我每周汇报一下committee的调查进展。结果，他… 跟我想象中不太一样。‘

听到这里，Hacker吻了他面前的人。理解、愧疚、还有原谅，这个吻是他能向对方表达这些情感的唯一渠道。等了很久，Humphrey好像最终收到了他的信息。他们的吻感觉像是列车离开了隧道的黑暗，开展起一段目的地不明但至少是在光明中行进的旅程。当这个吻结束后，他们仍然抱着彼此。Hacker觉得自己好像卸下了沉重的包袱，他感觉Humphrey也一样。

‘这是不是你今天出现在这里的原因？你没预料到我会给你寄那份草稿？’ 最后，Hacker的好奇心占了上风，‘说实话，你刚才的脾气真的有点吓到我了。’

‘我的第一反应是这是个侮辱。三个礼拜没有联系，紧接着寄来这份文件？’ Humphrey的手指缠绕在对方鬓角的头发中，迷失在自己的思绪中，‘当然那是在我知道这里面的曲折情节之前。’ 他的指关节敲了下Hacker的太阳穴示意着。

‘天，你一定把我当成人渣。’ Hacker尴尬地把头别到一边，不太敢看对方的反应。

‘到处乱睡的人渣当中最高级的一个。’

‘好吧，也许那些脾气是我应得的。’

‘即便如此，我想最让我气愤的是… 你觉得我会关心发生在他身上的事。’ Humphrey补充道，‘我不能接受你有这个念头。就算那只是个误解，我都必须解释清楚。’

他说这句话的时候倔强而坚定，好像感情现在对他来说是行政事务上的故障，单纯依靠意志力就能解决问题。但Hacker看着面前这个聪明得有些糊涂的人，意识到在那勇敢无畏的面具下，是一具被摔碎后自己胡乱粘贴起来的躯壳、一不小心可能随时会恢复原状。Humphrey一直都是对的，他不需要别人拯救，但他需要时间和空间来愈合。不论自知与否，他选择了Hacker作为他的庇护所，这让Hacker同时觉得骄傲而谦卑，但下意识地有些怯场。

‘我想我现在已经非常清楚。’ 再一次吻了对方的嘴角，Hacker下定决心不能让对方失望，‘但以后我可能会让你反复确认很多遍。’

Humphrey回吻了他，无声地答应了他的请求。


	15. Chapter 15

这显得有些太简单了。

本该防守他的后卫球员走神了一下，后防线上突然出现了空隙。Hacker马上带球冲击，速度不算很快但足以吸引了守门员的注意力。后者急忙跑来应付，留下了另一半无人防守的空门。他要做的只不过是用脚尖改变一下足球原本的运动轨迹，所需的体能和技能都几乎为零。

Hacker和对手的守门员和后卫目送着球轻而易举地越过球门线、滚进球门。紧接着，冲上来庆祝的队友忘情地砸在他的身上，不知从哪里伸过来的几只手使劲地揉乱他的头发，Harry在他耳边的呐喊几乎跟英格兰赢得世界杯时一样声嘶力竭。Hacker这才意识到他的进球让他们球队赢得了伯明翰业余联赛第三组别的赛季冠军。

如果这是赢的感觉，Hacker想他应该不介意把这当成习惯。

==

‘好，给我们今天的最佳球员再来一轮！’ Brian打了个嗝，给吧台后的店主喊了一声。赛后，大部分球员已经大肆在更衣室庆祝过一番。自然Brian和Harry不会放过这个放肆喝酒的好机会，在他能抗议之前，Hacker已经被他的两名老友拉到了经常光顾的酒馆。

‘说实话，Brian，我想我今天喝得差不多了。’ Hacker尽可能顾及对方的感受婉拒道，‘明天一早的火车回伦敦。’

‘明天一早？’ Harry有些惊讶，‘你平时不是都坐晚上的火车吗？有什么意外情况发生？’

‘嗯，工作上的事。竞选筹备的会议。’ 

‘这样，你最近真够忙的了，刚结束committee的报告还来不及放个假，就要预备这么一堆的竞选拉票。’ Harry摇了摇头，‘但说实话，你在伦敦的这些动静倒是让我们在伯明翰轻松很多，电脑配件厂的罢工多少是托你的福才圆满解决的。’

‘我说更多是你们的功劳，大部分的谈判都是你和Brian协调的，我才是应该致谢的那个。’

‘我估计工厂的负责人被你在电视和报纸上的强硬言论吓到了。罢工再拖下去的话，搞不好他们得罪的会是下一任在野党党魁、甚至是…’

‘伯明翰业余联赛赛季冠军的最佳球员！’ 对话被拿着三大杯啤酒走过来的Brian给打断，从洒出的啤酒量看来，这个赛后派对应该快要接近尾声，‘Jim… Hacker！’

‘你少说了“第三组别”，Brian。’ Hacker站起来从他的同伴那里拿过酒杯，有点庆幸Harry没能说出最后的那个词，‘说真的，今天庆祝得差不多了吧…’

‘当然不，你还欠我们两个每人一轮。’Brian喝了一大口酒后抗议着，‘我难得从老婆那里得到夜归准许，当然，那是因为她也想知道你新任约会对象的八卦…’

Hacker在桌底下狠踢了对方一脚，但已经于事无补。他早该预料到Brian的大嘴巴会把所有的私人对话广播到他们所有的共同熟人、甚至伯明翰邮报中。Harry听到这个消息后先是呆了一下，然后吹响了口哨、调皮地开始他惯常的挑衅，‘Jim，你这只老狐狸！怪不得最近那么精力旺盛，原来是有新欢滋润…’ 

‘这就是我不告诉你的原因，Harry，你好像还永远停留在十六岁。’ Hacker在对方能做出任何下流的比喻前警告地瞪了下眼，‘我们刚开始没多久，而且这里有些… 复杂的历史。’

Brian叹了口气，放下了手中的酒杯，‘没关系，Jim，你可以说出来。’

Hacker看了下对方点了点头，‘我需要Brian的一些建议，关于… 曾在虐待关系中的弱势方。’ 

自小认识的三人都知道Brian的酗酒生父有家暴的历史，但在他离开后，Brian的母亲最终找到了更合适的伴侣，Brian也和他的继父有着良好的关系。这不是他们经常谈起的话题，但对Hacker来说Brian的经历有不少参考价值。

‘我很庆幸你找我谈，Jim。太多人习惯把这些事扫到地毯底下就完事。’ Brian拍了下他朋友的肩膀，‘其实没有那么糟糕，要记住，你们能开始就证明你们之间的信任已经足够。但我还是建议放慢脚步，尽量让对方控制进度。受过伤的人有时不太清楚自己的康复程度，他们需要你额外的耐心。’

Brian说完后，他们无声地低下头喝着酒，各自在消化着这番话。

‘他们会重新快乐起来吗？’ Hacker最后问道，尽管他清楚那些创伤后的疤痕不会消失。

‘会，我觉得。’ Brian想了下后回答，‘如果你们努力一些的话。’

==

‘Hi，’ 电话接通后Hacker摘下了眼镜，把桌上的文件推到了一边，‘我没吵醒你吧？’

‘没有，不过也快到睡觉的时候了。’ 电话另一边的Humphrey似乎在憋着没打哈欠，‘今天的球赛怎样？’

Humphrey对足球没有任何兴趣，但在Hacker的坚持下他还是礼貌地假装关心一下英格兰中南部的一些业余选手，‘非常好。我在比赛最后进了制胜球，非常流畅的单刀直入。所以现在跟你说话的是伯明翰业余联赛赛季冠军球队的最佳球员。’

‘恭喜，最佳球员先生。这想必是你足球生涯中的高峰。’ Humphrey的声音听起来带着笑意，‘话说这是业余联赛的哪个组别？第四？’

‘第三。谢谢你的提醒，专职扫兴先生。’ Hacker假装有些生气，‘从下赛季开始我们就晋级到第二组别，请收敛一下你的势利眼。’

‘势利眼？当然没有。我对英格兰业余足球的专业程度和包容性有着崇高的敬意。’

‘我已经不想尝试去理解你刚才那句话的意思了。’ 他没忍住笑了出来，‘你呢？今天的花园打理得怎样？’

‘谢谢关心，花园状态不错，尽管没有赢得什么比赛。除此之外，下点雨会有所帮助。’

‘明天一起吃午饭？我的火车大概十一点到。’ Hacker翻了下桌面上的纸堆，找出了车票，‘抱歉，我下午跟晚上都有临时会议，Frank跟Bill对下周的拉票演讲比我还紧张。’

电话的另一端沉默了一下，‘好吧，不要紧。’

Hacker等着，希望这个答案会有后续。就在他即将放弃的时候，Humphrey突然继续，‘你下周末有什么安排吗？你的拉票演讲到时已经结束，议会的夏季休会也正式开始，假设你的选区没有别的活动。’

‘我暂时没有安排，你呢？’ 他不自觉地吞咽了一下，期待、甚至有些紧张，但他最好让对方掌控进度。

‘我在想，要不你到Haslemere来一下？当作是到乡村避暑好了。’ 刚说完，Humphrey突然变得有些不确定，‘当然我明白你筹备竞选很忙…’

‘我很乐意。’ Hacker赶紧回答，生怕电话线不能传达他的热忱，‘我的意思是，乡村避暑听起来太好了。我也很想放一个短假，尤其是能花点时间跟你在一起。’

‘好。那么，我们明天见？’ 

尽管这个转折有些突兀，他没能从这句话中听出特别的情绪，于是只好顺应回答，‘好，明天见。’

一步一步来。放下话筒后，Hacker跟自己说道。他总不能指望这能跟足球一样简单。


	16. Chapter 16

‘如果你当选的话，在座的哪一位会成功入选你的影子内阁？’

这个突如其来的假设性问题让三名候选人都有些猝不及防。第一轮的竞选拉票辩论目前快要接近尾声，刚开始电视直播带来的紧张现在已经被肾上腺素耗尽后的疲倦所替代。尽管主持人的提问涉及各个重要的民生问题，Hacker感觉他们三人不过是在不断重复跟政治顾问之前练习过的观点。说实话，就算观众没睡着，他自己也开始觉得无聊。

‘Peter Jeffries，你的答案是？’ 没有得到任何候选人的主动回答，主持人Ludo按照发言顺序开始逐一追问，‘你的这两位同事会不会对你的共产主义财政方案造成威胁？’ 

‘谢谢你的问题，Ludo。让我再一次重申，提倡将部分公众服务行业重新收归国有跟共产主义并不能划等号，这对观众来说有误导成份…’

‘当然，抱歉。所以你对我刚才问题的回答是？’ Ludo像是享受着面前的娱乐，黑框眼镜下的双眼不自觉地眨了几下。

Peter用了大部分辩论时间来攻击Philip的保守紧缩财政政策，其中不乏‘我的竞选纲领里永远不会提倡削减公共医疗开支’这种断言。要是他同意Philip Short加入他的内阁，就相当于开枪打自己的脚一样。于是，他把注意力放在了Hacker身上，‘我自然会非常欢迎Jim加入我的团队，他已经证明他会把普通民众的利益放在首位，他的能力大家也有目共睹，我相信他会走得很远。’ Peter略微低头避开镜头，不自然地扯了一下他的红色领带，‘至于我跟Philip…的确我们在某些方面观点相左，但我在议会这些年也学会要听取各方面的意见，无论那是来自内阁还是后座，都同样重要。’

这个回答算是有些外交手腕，对Peter来说这几乎能算是少有的让步，Hacker很庆幸他的同事没有一头栽进主持人的圈套。他看了下Philip的方向，对方趁着镜头没指向他的时候鄙夷地笑了一下，这让他看起来非常刻薄。

单从外表来看，Philip Short像是个典型的City银行家，不幸地跟他的名字一样，他有着矮小瘦弱的身材、和一张骨骼分明的脸。他的浓密灰白头发一丝不苟地往后梳着，刮得干净的下巴中间有个凹陷。站在胡子纠缠不清、秃头而发福的Peter Jeffries旁边，他看起来是后者完全相反的另一极端。当Ludo把问题抛到他跟前，Philip等着摄像机转到了他的方向，从容地整理了一下他的袖口，接着才开始他的回答，‘在这一点上，Peter跟我难得能够达成共识：我也认为Jim会是一名出色的内阁成员。如果我们能在其他观点上也能取得类似的成果的话，我的内阁里一定会有Peter的一席之地。’

Ludo听了这个无棱两可的回答后礼貌地点了下头，随后把注意力放到了Hacker之上。很清楚他的答案将会是节目的最后尾声，Hacker知道这是他的最后一击：他需要他的竞选纲领被记住，他需要冒一下险。

‘我认为，’ 他停顿了一下，‘如果我需要一个均衡的财政政策的话，我最好邀请两位都加入我的内阁。’ Hacker尽量面无表情地发表这番略带黑色幽默的言论。他的赌博似乎受到了成效，Ludo和Peter听了以后笑了出声，随后Philip也跟风勉强地扬了下嘴角。乘胜追击，Hacker继续，‘财政赤字不一定可怕，如果我们投资的是未来的话。而平衡赤字的最好办法是打击贪婪企业、进行税收改革。我相信，想要达成这些目标，Peter和Philip的经验对我来说都会是非常宝贵。’

‘谢谢你的答案，Jim Hacker。’ Ludo的致谢里是否带有真挚的感激，Hacker不能确定。‘谢谢各位收看本届工党领导竞选辩论的电视直播。三名候选人在接下来的几周会到全国各地的选区进行拉票、并解答你的任何问题。详情请关注你所在council的行程安排公告。晚安。’

==

‘Good job, sir.’ Hacker被技术人员和化妆师轮番包围后最后独自走出了录影棚，Weisel第一时间冲到他面前。‘最后的那个笑话简直是神来之笔…’

‘你现在都开始把自己当成是神了，Hacker？’ Philip Short的声音在他身后响起，语气里带着毫无掩饰的嘲讽，‘是不是有些过分乐观？’

Hacker转身面向他的竞争对手，后者的脸上夹杂着厌恶和警惕，一个对他来说不算陌生的表情。Philip抬了下下巴，支开了跟在他身边的两个助理。Hacker心领神会地拍了下Weisel的手臂，‘Frank，你先走，我等下就来。’

跟Vic Gould不同，Hacker对Philip并没有接近病态的恐惧感，但他很清楚恐惧也是Philip惯用的道具之一。从某种意义来说，Philip Short才是把自己当作是议会工党之神的那个人：保守党的成员都把他称作是‘最可怕的敌人’，尽管不受基层选民欢迎，Philip和他的一些政策确实把工党从一个左翼笑话变成了执政党在大选中不能忽视的对手。也许在他看来，成为他人笑话的一部分是不能想象的屈辱。

‘如果你需要的话，你还有时间。’ Philip习惯给对方一个有选择的错觉，‘现在退选的话还来得及。我说话算数，新的影子内阁里会有你的位置。’

‘不知道你的好朋友、我们的党鞭Vic有没有跟你提起，他在候选人提名的阶段已经尝试过一些花招。’ Hacker则习惯不落下风，‘我想我的竞选意图到现在已经很坚定。’

‘坚定是一回事，但你执意要在九月份全国会议上当着这么多人面出丑，这我就不太能理解了。’ Philip好像在陈述一个既定的事实，‘这毕竟是个领导人选举，我们还是有标准的。’

‘如果你指的是提名选举的话，我相信我已经符合标准。另外，看来Vic真的忘了跟你汇报：这个没有影响力、没有政治资本的记者backbencher有不少话想说，现在他发现在全国范围他还是有那么一些感兴趣的听众。’ Hacker模仿着对方的随意语气，‘也许你可以参考一下最新的民意调查结果。’

‘你的话到底有多可信，你的听众自然会有他们的见解。’ Philip并没有被这明显的挑衅刺激到，‘你远没有你想象中那么干净，Hacker。我知道你威胁过Duncan，别假装你比我们其他人都高尚。谁知道我这一路顺藤摸瓜挖下去会挖出什么？衣柜里有没有什么忘记了的骷髅？’

Hacker不自觉地吞咽了一下，但他把腰挺直了一些，‘我可以对你说同样的话。尽管我们都知道你习惯把脏活分配给其他人，但现在是时候改变这一切。’

Philip听了之后略微眯着眼，厌恶、警惕、现在再加上不屑，‘你不知道怎么玩这个游戏，Hacker。记住，我曾经给你退出的机会，但你放弃了。’ 

说完之后他转身离开，甚至没有给对方反驳的机会。不可否认，Philip Short在威吓这个游戏上更技高一筹。


	17. Chapter 17

火车在过了Guildford站之后好像驶进了一条没有止境的绿色隧道。车窗外不再是伦敦市郊的住宅和仓库，取而代之的是茂盛的丛林灌木，在盛夏的烈日下绿得近乎刺眼。如果一半的路程都在这样的景色中度过，每天来回两小时的通勤应该没有想象中那么难受。

Hacker在Haslemere站下车后没费太多力气就找到了停车场。Humphrey已经在等着：他戴着一顶系着深蓝丝带的白色草帽，脸被墨镜遮了一半，正气定神闲地坐在一辆敞篷车的方向盘后读着报纸。Hacker贪婪地盯着那辆崭新的MG Midget看了一阵后才缓慢地走过去。

‘还有位置给一位刚到的旅客吗？’ 

‘还以为你不会问呢，陌生人。’ 

==

‘你没提起过你住在一个…庄园里。’ 

Hacker有些不可置信地看着面前的维多利亚式灰砖大宅，默默地数着他能看到窗户。要不是他脚底下的碎石车道传来跟他脚步同步的响声，他几乎以为自己在做梦。Humphrey下车后打开了面前的木栅门，示意着让Hacker跟上来。

‘算不上是个庄园，这房子没有农场。’ Humphrey带着他的客人进了门，穿过一个整洁的走廊，径直走到了厨房。落地窗外可以看到生意盎然的花园和远处的林木。尽管煮食设备看起来很现代，占据房间中央的长餐桌则显得有些历史。‘我们以前倒是有个马厩，但在我搬进来之前就已经荒废了。’

‘这在我的字典里是庄园的插图页。’ Hacker环顾四周，突然有些不知所措，他的手指追踪着橡木餐桌上的条纹，‘即便如此，你要是早告诉我的话，我会把宴会用的正装给带来，以防万一…’

‘Humphrey，是你吗？’ 一个声音从另一个房间传来，但抢在声音的主人之前进门的是一只活泼的金毛寻回犬，翘着尾巴一下扑到了Humphrey跟前。后者的注意力马上集中在毛茸茸的新来客上，一时间又是摸头又是顺毛，先前的对话顿时被忘到了一边。Hacker意识到自己有些妒忌一只狗。

‘我给你带了些草莓… 噢！’ 跟在狗后面进来的是一位年长的女士，一手提着一小篮草莓，一手拿着狗带，她在看到Hacker后有些惊讶地顿了一下，‘这是谁？我们有客人吗？’ 

‘Mary，这是Jim，他这个周末在这里短住一下。’ Humphrey有些不舍地把注意力从狗身上移开，接着语气平稳地解释道，‘Jim，这是Mary，我的租客兼管家。谢谢你答应带Bernie去散步，还有草莓。’ 他接过篮子吻了下对方的脸颊。

Mary的注意力则仍然停留在Hacker上，像是在警惕地打量着上门兜售保险的骗子一样。Hacker不太自然地笑了一下，结果换来对方嫌弃的眼神。Humphrey连忙站出来圆场，‘Mary，让我送你回村舍。Jim，你先在这里休息一下，我很快回来。’

在他们刚出门没多久，Hacker可以听到Mary略带责备的语调从门廊传来，‘Humphrey，我告诉过你多少遍，不要总是同情心泛滥就随便把流浪的可怜东西带回家…’

==

他们决定趁着下午阳光充足到附近野餐。Humphrey挑了一瓶‘跟草莓非常匹配’的酒，在Bernie的乞求眼神下打包了食物。Hacker跟在Humphrey的身后走进了房子后的树林，在没有标记的步道中兜兜转转走了一刻钟。一路上，他都在后悔没有把西装外套留在屋里，这让他感觉像是在烤箱里的一只土豆。而他面前只穿着衬衫长裤的Humphrey轻盈得则像是一只栖息在林木中的精灵。

面前的景色突然开阔起来。他们已经走到了树林的尽头，面前是一片草地，黄绿色的牧草略高过他的脚踝。而远处则是一棵繁茂的橡树，树干粗得可能要两三个成年人才能共同环抱，伸展的枝叶在微风中沙沙作响。橡树旁则是一条把草地割开两半的溪流，水流反射着斑驳的阳光，单纯看着就能让人降温。

毫无疑问，他们已经到达了目的地。

突然之间，Hacker不能想像有比这更为完美的地方。在树荫下、溪流边，跟Humphrey分享着野餐的毛毯和红酒。议会街和竞选筹备变成了另一个时空之外的模糊记忆。这是他自从宣布参选以后、第一次感觉感觉到彻底的放松。说实话，这也是他第一次看到Humphrey如此地轻松。这片Surrey的郊野不只是他的家，更是他的自然栖息地，一个他无需披上铠甲的地方。

‘你从小到大都住在这里吗？’ 他的好奇心最终还是赢了。并排躺在他旁边的Humphrey闭着眼，看起来好像没听到问题。’你还醒着吗？‘

‘Yes and no… 我的祖父母以前住在这里。’ Humphrey没有睁开眼，语调慵懒地回答道，’我的很大部分童年和青少年时期都在这里度过，基本上。‘

Hacker尝试想象自己的童年在这里度过，而不是伯明翰市郊的红砖排屋区中。但他没能成功。’这一定是个完美的游乐场。换成是我的话，我一定每天在这草地上跟Harry他们踢球到天黑。’

‘恐怕我当时并没有太多玩伴，这是跟年迈的祖父母同住的缺点之一。’ Humphrey之前提起过他的家人已经迁居南非，但那并不是他喜爱的话题，‘Mary勉强算是一个。她当时是我们的帮佣…话说回来，她以前给我在这棵树下做了个秋千。’

Humphrey突然从毛毯上坐了起来，抬起头仔细观察着橡树的枝桠，‘在那里。左手边那分开两叉的枝干，一边吊一根绳子。她不在的话我通常把秋千当作跳水用的跳板。’

‘跳水？你比你想象中要活跃得多…’ Hacker话没说完，他的同伴已经结束了怀旧、开始在解鞋带，‘你在干什么，Humphrey？’

‘这看起来像什么？’ 鞋子和袜子已经被放到一边，Humphrey站起来开始松开皮带，‘我想游泳，你想的话可以加入我。’

Hacker先是纵容地笑了下，接着他的注意力不自觉地落在了正在脱衣的人身上。皮带很快加入了鞋袜的阵型，长裤折好了放在毛毯上。Humphrey解开白衬衫的纽扣、同时活动着膝盖和脚踝在热身，接着衬衫搭在了裤子之上。这一串动作并没有挑逗的意味，但不知何故Hacker竟然有了生理反应。他有些笨绌地从毛毯上坐起来，抱着膝盖尝试掩饰自己的尴尬。就在他等着对方准备跳水的时候，Humphrey径直把内裤也脱了。从他坐着的位置，Hacker不知所措地看着面前一丝不挂的臀部，他的裤子让他感觉无比的压抑。

Humphrey在下水前转过头给了他一个调皮的微笑，对他的现状毫无帮助，‘来，不要只是坐着。’

这让Hacker进入了两难境地：他可以在岸上呆着，用意志力祈求他的困境会在对方上岸前尽快结束（用行动解决绝对不可行，附近没有任何隐蔽的地方）；另一个办法是他也一同下水，如果离得对方足够远他也许有机会能解决问题，运气好点的话，如果水温足够低他甚至不需要动手。权衡得失过后，Hacker想河里的人挥了下手示意，接着别扭地开始脱衣服。在Humphrey能看到任何疑似帐篷前他已经夹着鼻子一个箭步冲进了水中。

河水拍打在他的皮肤上感觉凉爽，但没有改变他下半身的现状。内裤的布料现在变得更为紧贴，他只能小心翼翼地踩着水，尽可能让自己的表情保持中立。他估计只要他们能保持十米左右的距离，他的尴尬秘密还是相对保险的。Humphrey开始向他的方向游过来，Hacker像是同极相斥的磁铁一般开始往反方向游去。

’等一下，Jim… 不要再往那边去…‘ Humphrey的声音从远处传来，但Hacker没有注意。就在他以为找到了一个相对隐蔽的区域时，他脚底的水突然变得冰凉，一道无形的急流一下抓着他的双脚把他拽到了水面以下。没来得及吸气，Hacker喝了一大口水，突如奇来的惊恐让他的四肢开始到处挥舞，这不但没有把他带回水面之上，他脚下的漩涡反而把他拉向更深。

就在他的挣扎逐渐显得徒劳时，他感觉有人架着他的双臂把他从水里拉了出来。当他重新呼吸到空气时，条件反射地他开始剧烈地咳嗽。他抓住了环绕他前胸的手臂、像是抓住了救命稻草一样。‘好了，没事了…’ Humphrey的声音在他耳边抚慰着，‘抓着我的手，你的脚试着找一下河岸的树根… 好，现在拉着这里，怎样，好点了吗？’

Hacker盲目地跟随着Humphrey的指示，找到了安全的落脚点。他的心跳还没有平复，气管和喉咙还像被火烧一样，不久前还困扰着他的问题现在已经毫无踪影。‘你可以放开我了，Jim，没事了。’ 他这才意识到他还死命抓着Humphrey的手臂，对方的皮肤上已经有指印。

Humphrey从他背后游到了他面前，神色有些担忧，Hacker感觉自己可能是世界上最蠢的人，‘谢谢你救了我的命。’ 他听起来也像是个白痴一样，但对方只是给了他一个微笑。

‘你为什么游得那么远？这条河对不熟悉的人来说有些危险…’ Humphrey拨开了搭在他眼睑上的头发，Hacker出于尴尬往后缩了一下，对方的手指停在了空气中，‘你是在避开我吗？’ 有那么一瞬间，他听到了语气中的受伤。

‘我… ’ 他一时语塞，但决定硬着头皮敷衍过去，‘那完全是我的错，以为自己是什么游泳健将…’

Humphrey没有听进去他的借口，‘你避开我是不是因为… 你排斥我的身体？你是不是讨厌我的触摸？’

‘什么？Humphrey你在乱说什么？’

‘自从我告述你我跟Patrick的历史后，我们还没有做过爱。’ 这个句子单纯是在陈述事实，但Humphrey的眼神变得有些阴暗，‘这是背后的原因吗？你生理上对我产生了厌恶？’

‘我发誓，这跟你想的不一样…’ Hacker试探性地抓住了对方的手，决定澄清这些误会比减轻自己的尴尬更为重要，‘按照你的理解，如果我真的那么排斥你，那为什么看着你脱衣服准备游泳都能让我…有反应？’ 他感觉耳根有些发热，‘没错，我刚才是想避开你，但那跟厌恶没太大关系。’

Humphrey不但没有感激他的坦白，反而当着他的面大笑起来。他叹了口气、把头浸到水里，假装被对方的反应冒犯。再一次，Humphrey把他的头从水里捞出来，没有嫌弃他脸上的水给了他一个慷慨的吻。他们现在靠的更近，双方都没有急着中断的意思。

当他们重新呼吸的时候，Hacker觉得好像刚刚浮出水面，他们的吻甚至比溪流的水更为湿润。跟之前不同的是，他不再隐瞒他对对方身体的赏识，他想对方明确知道他有这跟厌恶完全相反的情感。Humphrey的喘息表明他没说出口的意图已经被理解消化。

‘要不我们换一个隐蔽些的地方？’

‘还以为你不会问呢，陌生人。’


	18. Chapter 18

‘集中精神，Jim！’

Hacker骤然回过神来。双手叉着腰、一脸不爽地站在他面前的是一位姜色长发的女孩，脾气暴躁的表情跟她妈妈的出奇地相似。她不客气地一脚把球踢到了Hacker身后的球门里，‘那真的非常不职业。’ 一般的五岁小孩应该不会知道这个词，但自然那不是Dorothy跟Martin的小孩。

‘抱歉，Lily，我刚才走神了一下。’ Hacker不得不低头认错。他今天负责在家庭烧烤前娱乐一下他的教子女，结果不到半个小时，他就已经丢失了两个小孩中的其中一个，并且被另一个责怪，‘你哥哥到哪里去了？’

‘他回房子里看电视去了。’ Lily跑到球门把球重新捞出来，语气里带着不屑，‘你为什么总是盯着我们的花园在看？有什么特别的吗？’

说实话，他也不太清楚。Dorothy跟Martin的花园大小跟其他在Putney普通的半独立房子没太大区别，但被热浪炙烤得发黄的草坪和凌乱的树篱明显在抱怨着主人们的忽视。Hacker不自觉地将面前的景象跟Haslemere的翠绿对比起来，接着思绪便飘到了不久前的周末，这让他的嘴角扬起了一些。Humphrey会不会考虑周一到周四生活在伦敦的zone 3？要是Hacker放弃在Kennington的公寓、换个更适合两个人和一只狗的地方，Putney似乎是个不错的选择。他很快摇了摇头否认这个不太成熟的想法，现在这类型的计划显然为时过早。

‘Jim，烤炉准备好了。’ Martin从房子里走出花园，顺手递给他的朋友一罐冰冷的啤酒，后者感激地接过，‘今天的足球练习进行得怎样？’

‘还不错，’ Hacker看了下他的教女，后者优雅地翻了下白眼，‘Lily的攻击力非常强大。’

‘我要进去看电视了，bye-bye Jim。’ 她高调地宣布了她的最终决定，而她的父亲和教父只能站在原地目送。Hacker有些失望地跟着Martin走到树荫里的烧烤炉边，开始帮忙准备食物。

‘我以为我小时候的暑假已经够悠长的了。’ Martin机械地把香肠逐一排在炉子上，‘但有了小孩以后我觉得暑假好像永远不会完一样。你的假期过得怎样，Jim？’

Hacker同情地看了一眼他的朋友，‘还不错。回选区处理了一些事，之后马不停蹄地到处进行拉票，还好上周末休息了一下。’ 然而客套的社交对话并不是他来访的主要目的，他决定直入正题，‘话说回来，你最近有听到什么Philip阵型的动静吗？’

抬头观察着他面前的人，Martin眼神里有着难以分辨的关注。他的忠实老友自从在他宣布竞选后一直遵守诺言为他提供对手的消息。‘没有太多。Commons休会后八卦消息流通的速度减慢了不少。’ Hacker看着对方掏出手帕擦了下额头，站在炉边让他有自己被放在火里炙烤的错觉，‘我听说Treasury那边最近收到了一些不太好看的税收报告，但具体内容还没有曝光。估计在那之后Philip的攻击力会相对减弱。’

‘噢？’ Hacker顿了一下，但很快明白了背后的含义。Philip作为影子内阁的财务大臣，任何关于执政党内阁的丑闻都自然会占据他的大部分精力，毕竟这是抢占报纸头条以及摇摆选民的好时机。这对他来说绝对是好消息，如果不用担心对方在背后使坏的话，他可以集中在拉票和辩论上。‘这大概是这个暑假以来我听到过最好的消息了。’

‘那这句话是不是意味着你没有改变主意？’ 欲言又止终于告一段落。直到现在，Martin还没有放弃让他重新考虑参选的决定，这些不太微妙的问句越来越让Hacker感觉像个暴躁的小孩。

尽量保持着乐观的表情，他开玩笑地反问道，‘现在才问这个问题是不是有点晚了？’ 把烤好的香肠逐一夹到盘子里，烧烤店香味让他发现之前没注意到的饥饿感，‘谢谢你的关心。但现在看来，我已经没有退路了。’

‘那么记着，不要把身后所有的桥都烧了，谁都说不准也许之后你会有需要。’ Martin接过对方递来的盘子，有些意味深长地警告道。接着他转身向着露台门喊道，‘快出来，食物准备好了！’

Hacker擦了下鬓角的汗，突然间他有了不少要考虑的事情。

==

‘我在想，Humphrey…’ Hacker的声音在句子的末尾拖长着，考虑着是否应该提出这个问题。起码在电话里他不需要看到对方的表情，这也许会相对容易一些。

‘嗯？’ Humphrey的回应也有意无意地拖沓着。

‘我在想，你在Treasury有没有相熟的同事或下属？’ 他最终决定按原计划继续，‘我听说，他们最近收到了不太理想的税收报告，你知道具体的内容和公布时间吗？’

‘啊，Mr Hacker，我们这是要谈公事吗？’ Humphrey圆滑地反问着，Hacker搞不清楚这到底是推搪还是揶揄，‘怎么，你这是突然打算当财政大臣…’

句子说了一半突然中断。Humphrey的头脑基本上是westminster的移动资料库，加上他很清楚领导竞选是Hacker目前的关注点，不出意外他很快看穿了对方问题背后的意图，‘我明白了，这更多是涉及到影子财务大臣，不是吗？’

尽管问句的语气算是中肯，Hacker仍然可以感觉到电话对面的人变得有些警惕，‘没错。这份报告直接干涉到Philip Short接下来的竞选策略，我需要提前准备好应对这些变化。’ 他没有提起这位竞争对手私底下对他作出的威胁，Humphrey并不需要知道这些细节。

Humphrey暗笑了一声。‘我记得不久前我们的位置是对调的。’ 所指的自然是他们关于committee内部消息的那次争执。这些现在感觉已经非常久远的回忆让Hacker也跟着微笑。

‘我想这下我们算是扯平了。’ 他有些漫不经心地回应道。

‘我也许在Treasury有一些熟人。但你拿到这份报告后会做什么？你想好了吗？’ Humphrey现在的语气里带着一丝担忧，‘你知道Philip Short最多也只能在报告出来以后在报纸上批判一下现行政策。但现在夏季休会，他甚至不能在commons里当面质疑财政大臣。’

‘但如果我先拿到报告，Philip Short连这个机会都不会有。’ Hacker决定坦诚地公开他的计划。Humphrey也许不屑于议会街的党派纷争，但至少他的清高不会让他有过多争辩的冲动。‘我会提前把报告内容泄露到报纸，同时尽快写一份社论当第一个批判者。改革税制刚好是我的竞选纲领之一，这只会加深大家的印象。’ 尽管这听起来有些糟糕，但他事实上没有违反任何竞选规则。说实话，这跟他在当记者时跟其他报社记者的竞赛没有太大区别。

‘Jim Hacker，我有时候觉得你的同事大大地低估了你的实力。’ Humphrey的赞赏来之不易，如果他没有听错的话。但在他能够想出聪明的双关语回答之前，对方继续之前的问题，‘但你确定这是最好的办法？在外人看来，这等同于宣战。’

Hacker并不是没有考虑过这些细节。但在他看来，Philip Short在他们之前的谈话中是第一个宣战的人。‘我确定。’ 他的回答相当坚定，‘有时进攻是最好的防守，不是吗？’


	19. Chapter 19

Hacker快步走过他身边的餐厅侍者，做着手势示意着他知道自己的位置。一进门他就已经看到Humphrey占据了角落的桌子，看起来一脸无聊。这让他感觉有点内疚，飞快地看了下手表，他意识到自己已经迟到了将近二十分钟。考虑到对方日耳曼级别的守时习惯，Hacker这下需要点好借口来为自己开脱。

他其实不需要胡编乱造。Hacker最近的日程表比议会进行的时候更疯狂：hustings拉票，公开辩论，媒体采访。这些来自外界的注意力在他的Reform专栏发表后更是达到了新的高峰。上周Treasury的外资公司税收报告被知情人士提前泄露到各大媒体，一时间所有报纸头条都是关于涉嫌逃税的离岸注册公司。几乎同时，Hacker成为了第一位公开抨击当前执政党税制的议员，比财政大臣和影子内阁更先一步。他的专栏文章中列举的一系列改革措施更是得到了不少认可。这直接导致Hacker在工党领导竞选的民意调查中首次超越他的两位竞争对手。这一系列事件的时机对他来说简直完美：就在这一周，选举的邮寄选票开始寄往全国各地的工党投票人手中。一时之间，几乎所有政治评论员都认为Hacker只需要在未来三周继续骑着这股税改浪潮，到九月份他就能顺利在布莱顿中心会堂加冕。

看来他的进攻策略收到了成效。想到这里，Hacker的脚步不由自主地变得轻快了一些。

当快要走到目的地时，他发现Humphrey并不是一个人在等：他对面坐着一位Hacker不认识的陌生人，身穿棕色西装、梳着背头。双方都还沉浸在交谈中，似乎没留意Hacker的到来。一时间，他不确定是否应该打断面前的人。在纠结的同时，他条件反射地移到了身旁的过道给一名上菜的侍者让路，而他所在的位置刚好能让他听到对话的声音。脚底像是顿时生了根，他的好奇在一瞬间战胜了其他的情感。

‘谁会想到是我们的good old Humpy？’ 说话的是一个陌生的声音，尾音刻意拖长的RP明显是civil service高层的官方语言，‘你要知道，Treasury里大小事情都逃不过我的双眼，但当我查到是你要求提前察看税收报告的时候，我得承认那还是有些意外。’

‘为什么意外呢，Frank？’ Humphrey的声音平稳得像是在念菜单一样 ，‘这种报告你通常都会用同样的途径泄露给在野党，毕竟影子内阁最多嚷着要改革，而财政部长会逼着你写白皮书。你应该酬谢我帮了你一忙。’

Frank Gordon，如果他没记错的话应该是Treasury的常务秘书，开口的时候丝毫没有感谢的意思，‘啊，有那么一瞬间你说得我都几乎有些感动了。但Humpy，我不是昨天才出生的，Jim Hacker那篇专栏不可能在报告泄露后才写出来的。你为什么要帮他？’

站在阴暗过道里的偷听者不自觉地吞咽了一下。

Humphrey没有马上回应，而是冷淡地哼了一声，‘你知道我从不趟议会街的浑水，Frank。我以为这些年来你应该相当了解我的习性。’

Frank听了以后笑了出声，‘这就让剧情更加曲折离奇了。要知道，Jumbo可会用他的半个酒窖来交换我的八卦。’

‘你所谓的剧情全部是巧合，没必要费神探讨下去。’

没能从Humphrey那里得到预期的反应，Frank继续他的独角戏，‘Jim Hacker，我还真不能理解你帮他能有什么好处。他基本上是工党的小丑不是吗？得罪Philip Short的下场通常都不会好看，这倒是可惜了那张能拍电影的脸… 除非… ’ 独角戏演员的语调突然变低，像是在给同伴耳语着秘密，‘Humpy你跟他有着另外的好处交易？也许在睡房里？’

‘想清楚你接下来要说什么，Frank，如果你不想给自己添麻烦的话。’ Humphrey同样也压低了声音，也许还有怒火，‘不要忘了威胁我只会造成两败俱伤。’

‘我没想威胁你，不过我倒是知道有不少人想威胁Hacker。话说回来，你该不是想用这么曲线的办法来进No. 10？’ Frank被自己的笑话惹得发笑，‘我在想，这个国家可能跟我一样，还没准备好接受两个男人一起占据十号的睡房。’

餐桌上的餐具突然跳了一下，Humphrey从座位上突兀地站了起来，不小心碰到了桌子边缘。‘Frank，我的宾客很快就到。’ 刚才客套的语气现在已经达到冰点，‘请你尽快离开。’

‘好了，我马上就走，没必要发脾气。’ Frank仍然开玩笑一般回应道，‘说实话Humphrey，Hacker比划船队长要好不了多少，虽然他不在监狱里，但他是个该死的左翼，不是你的类型… 细想一下，你好像总能给你的伴侣找点麻烦。你看，我不是很了解你的习性吗？ ’

‘现在就走。’ Humphrey下达了最后通牒，他的声音几乎颤抖着。

Frank把桌上的餐巾顺手拨到了地上，在离开的时候不小心踩了一脚。‘谢谢你的热情好客，Humpy。下次来干涉我部门的事情前先想清楚你的位置。’ Hacker目送着那个棕色的背影大摇大摆地往门口走去。

良久，Hacker才从过道里现身，之前的好心情已经荡然无存。当他面对面看着Humphrey的时候，后者的双眼在苍白的脸色衬托下显得更加空洞无神。

‘我有事要先走，抱歉。’

‘Humphrey，等下。’

Hacker紧追在对方身后。在餐厅门外，Humphrey几乎毫无顾忌地冲进了马路，导致来往的车流被迫急刹。他趁着交通混乱快步跟着冲过马路，一路上给愤怒的司机打着抱歉的手势。一踩上人行道，Hacker便冲着他视线里的那个背影跑去。穿过Green Park的铁门和一群不知所措的游客，他在草坪中央截住了逃跑的人。

‘你刚才是想在Picadilly上自杀吗？’ Hacker止不住他的责备，‘相信我，车祸现场没你想象中浪漫。’ 他边说边抓住对方的上臂，除了想限制Humphrey的行动外还下意识想确认他完好无缺。

‘我没让你跟着我。’ Humphrey固执地甩开他的手，‘让我一个人清静一下。’

‘我听到了你们的对话。Frank Gordon想威胁你，那又怎样？我们又不是没被威胁过，他们还没有成功过，不是吗？’ Hacker的呼吸逐渐平缓下来，他的语气也同样，‘我们可以一起想办法…’

‘不，你还没明白。唯一的办法是我们… 各走各路。’ Humphrey的嘴唇在动着，但Hacker不太确定他听到的字句，‘我们需要时间冷却一下。’

‘什么？就因为一个没有证据支撑的威胁？简直荒唐。’

‘不要告诉我你不知道这会有什么后果，我们都知道上一任Liberal领导的结局。舰队街不需要证据，而他们会像豺狼一样扑向任何闻起来像是丑闻的消息。之后？没有庭审没有证人，你的选民只能依靠一帮记者的猖獗想象力来帮他们做决定。你确定这是你想要的？’

Hacker脱口而出，‘我想要的是你，Humphrey，我非常确定。我们经历了这么多，最后因为Frank Gordon而放弃？恕我不能接受。’

‘不，Jim。’ Humphrey苦笑着，看起来没有争执的冲动，‘你想要的是权力，这跟你和我之间的历史相比要久远得多。我不想成为那个站在你和你的雄心壮志之间的人，更不想成为你怨恨的对象。’

‘我绝不会…’

‘你会的。如果我们的丑闻断送了你的竞选，在你怨恨完Frank Gordon和Philip Short之后，你会开始恨我。’ Humphrey突然把头转到一边，向后退了一步，‘我更情愿… 你记住的是我们的这个夏天。’

‘你不能一个人做这个决定，你有没有考虑过我的感受？你以为这样说完就完我就不会恨你吗？’ Hacker向前走了一步，明显没打算放弃挣扎，‘我会比输掉竞选更恨你，我从没想过你是个懦弱的逃兵。’

‘但你会赢。’ Humphrey直视着他的双眼说出这句话，之后再没有补充。他看到的坚定和固执让他知道辩论的胜负已经分晓。站在原地，Hacker看着对方转身离开，向着公园深处的树丛走去，一步步地远离。这一次他没有借口再追上去。

当他的目光无法把Humphrey的背影和远处的人群分辨开的时候，Hacker低头看了看左手拳头里握着的纸条。一张地产经纪给他的清单，上面列举着一些Putney待售房子的地址，字迹已经被擦得模糊。


	20. Chapter 20

‘要我说多少次你才明白？这几段话表达的意思完全不清楚，马上给我重写。’ Hacker把一叠文件砸到了桌子上，发出的声响让他面前的年轻下属吓了一跳。到现在，Weisel应该已经清楚他的上司习惯在心情不好的时候拿身边第一个经过的无辜物体当出气筒，但这一次的火山喷发显然跟之前相比要严重得多。

‘好，我马上就改。’ Weisel不像舰队街编辑部的记者那么好斗，他的经验不足也显示在把老板的话当作官方通告之上。Hacker看到对方内疚的表情，一时有些后悔自己的爆发。但在他能委婉地道歉之前，Weisel已经找好借口第一时间逃离现场，‘一下稿半小时内就能准备好。’

办公室的门在Weisel离开的同时几乎无声地关上。Hacker环视着杂乱而昏暗的房间，意识到竞选筹备会议再一次被他拖到过了晚饭时间。今天是礼拜天，他和Weisel甚至不应该出现在这里。

这几天，Hacker让排山倒海而来的工作掌控着自己的生活，以免陷入记忆的泥潭中。在他和Humphrey那个一边倒的争执后，他一合上眼就能看到对方在重复着‘你想要的是权力’。一开始他脑海里的Humphrey听起来像是在理解地让步，伴随着一个痛苦的微笑、甚至带着殉教的意味。但在无数次的循环后，苦笑变成了哂笑、让步变成了谴责，Humphrey的表情和声音不断变化着，以至于他已经无法分辨出哪一个是他的记忆而非想象。这让他几乎被淹没在愤怒和内疚的洪流中，而随着时间的流逝，他逐渐失去挣扎的能力。

他打了几天电话，分别试了Haslemere和DAA的分机，但都没有运气。一些白厅的跨部门会议和俱乐部晚宴的结果也一样。只要Humphrey想要躲起来的话，很难有人能有足够资源把他找出来。在这之后，Hacker开始想象着他们的那些没有发生过的电话对话。大部分时候，他幻想着不那么友善地向对方倾泻他的怒火，呵责对方的软弱，否认自己把权力放在他们的关系之上；与此同时他用情人的口吻重申他的爱意和决心，尝试让对方记起以往共享的美好回忆，也许这能触发对方的慈悲。Hacker最终发现自己听起来像个典型的议会议员，在commons劝告他的同事们撤销一个过时而不合理的法案。

接着，他开始考虑那些话背后的含义。在最初的惊讶和愤怒消失后，让Hacker难过的不只是Humphrey关于他们分开的决定，而是对方认为他只是又一个有着扭曲权力欲的典型议员。没错，他是在竞选工党领袖，但Jim Hacker是个众所周知的backbencher，不是该死的Macbeth。就算是参与竞选，他的出发点也只是想修补党内的两极分化、同时兑现一些他难得的政治资本。没有人指望他能赢，Hacker想要的是用自己的声音、让他人知道他是个合理的可能选择，这也是他当初投身政治的原因之一。

但正如Humphrey所说的，他的确想赢。任何有点自尊的候选人都会有同样的野心，不是吗？

这让他意识到他不只是一个有点自尊的候选人。事实上，他想要更多。

作为一个记者，Hacker很久前就已经学会了模糊界限：是非黑白并不是总能分清。在他进入政坛后，他发现同样的规矩也仍然适用。适者生存，他告诉自己，想存活就必须遵守游戏规则。这不是他引以为荣的事，但也不会因此而在晚上失眠。最开始，威吓Duncan Short这种纨绔子弟让他有些扭曲的成就感，毕竟这像是在为民除害。但逐渐地，Hacker发现他逐渐不再质疑自己决定背后的道德规则：为了赢得Peter Jeffries的支持，他没有问太多问题就决定让committee在最终报告中采取强硬的应对措施；并不是完全没有挣扎，但泄露committee报告给Humphrey决不是模范议员的行为；而到现在，他几乎想都没想就决定率先进攻，直接攻击Philip Short让外界质疑他的工作能力。这已经不能算是模糊界限，Hacker觉得这更像是个没有界限的人的行为。想到这里，他的脊背有些凉意。

即便如此，他没有伤害到任何人，不是吗？

但在这一点上他同样是错的，他早就造成了伤害。在提名期间，Doc是他的第一位受害者，在支持他参选还是一个冒险的选择时，Doc选择他的后果就是党鞭Vic Gould的惩罚。这应该是他良心上的刻痕，而不是个轻描淡写的脚注。他还是那个友善而无害的backbencher吗？不是。他把好友Martin当作派遣敌方的间谍、下属Weisel当作乱发脾气时的出气筒、导师Peter当作上爬的杠杆。Jim Hacker身边的每个人都有他们的职能，仿佛能成为他登顶的立足点之一应该是他们的光荣一样。没错，他们没有血迹斑斑，但他不能否认他们一直在被利用来达成自己的目的。如果Hacker已经是这个没有界限而不顾他人死活的人，那么Humphrey说得一点都没错，他想要的是权力，而他甚至不介意用的是什么肮脏的手段来获得最后的奖励。

Humphrey。

想到这里，Hacker瘫坐在身后的椅子上，感觉双腿有些发软。Humphrey从一开始就是对的，只不过他沉迷在追名逐利的漩涡中从没有留心。现在回想起来，他在向Humphrey开口拿Treasury税务报告的时候，甚至没有考虑过这会把对方放进怎样的困境里。想当然地，他认为Humphrey应该支持他的选举事务，而被Frank Gordon威胁只不过是他们在中途遇到的小麻烦。他应该想到的是，如果他没有强行把自己的野心加持在对方之上，所有的这一切就都不会发生。Humphrey没有义务帮他，也没有义务要遵守他的游戏守则。Jim Hacker把这称作是爱，Humphrey早就知道这已经不是，但出于某些缘故，他仍然得到了他想要的。

让Hacker觉得更可怕的问题是，他对Humphrey的迷恋到底算是什么？如果在一个礼拜前问他，Hacker的答案绝对会是爱、甚至是承诺，但现在，他不再那么确定。从最开始，Humphrey对Hacker来说是权力的代名词：和银行家的非一般交情、面对committee的泰然自若、甚至是对议员的冷淡客套，Humphrey所拥有的这些对Hacker来说都遥不可及。但这之后出现了Patrick Maverick，一个表面看来完美的选择却是个失误。这给了Hacker一个机会把自己标榜成Humphrey的另一个选择，也把他们之间的关系塑造成一个扭曲的竞选：Patrick是蓝筹，Hacker是落水狗，而Humphrey同时是投票者也是最后的奖励。但如果Jim Hacker不过是个可悲的权力瘾君子，那是不是意味着他对Humphrey的占有欲只是上瘾的症状？他的怨恨只是戒断的紧急反应？

Humphrey是对的，他应该从Hacker身边逃开，有多远跑多远。

把脸埋在双手当中，Hacker突然感到不知所措。他不认得自己现在变成的这个人，更不知道他能否继续自己之前所做的一切，这包括面对竞选和面对Humphrey。

‘Boss，你在吗？’ Weisel敲了下门之后探头进来，‘你的选区助理刚才打电话来说Harry和Brian需要跟你进行紧急会议。’ 说着他给Hacker递来了字条，还有一个外卖餐盒。‘我想你应该也饿了，于是就顺便多买了一份。’

Hacker有些呆滞地接过，之后突然正视着面前的年轻下属，‘谢谢，Frank。还有… 抱歉，刚才我不该乱发脾气。’

Weisel掩饰着他的惊讶，理解地点了下头，‘别放在心上，Boss。没事我先回去修改草稿了。’

最起码他可以从向那些被他伤害过的人道歉开始。


	21. Chapter 21

‘阶段性撤离？那是什么意思？’ Hacker的头痛煽动着他蠢蠢欲动的坏脾气，他的声音让面前的人忍不住往后缩了一下，‘抱歉，但请你重新解释一遍，我不确定我理解你的意思。’

这个请求让电脑配件厂的负责人有些不知所措。这是Hacker第一次跟这位新上任的负责人见面，跟他因为罢工事件引咎辞职的前任相比，Michael Morris显得年资略浅、甚至有些神经兮兮。他用求救的目光看了下会议桌上的其他与会者，councillors Brian Wilkinson和Harry Turner，但没有得到任何帮助。最后，Morris只好硬着头皮答应议会议员的请求。

‘Mr Hacker，我相信councillor Wilkinson和Turner已经给你简要汇报过，在最近的罢工事件后…当然我们很庆幸最终事情能够和平解决…但我们总公司在这之后决定采取一些战略性的改动。’ Morris停了下来，明显地吞咽了一下，‘简单来说，在审核过最近的利润和成本报告、权衡过各方面因素后，总公司决定目前最符合我们长远发展理念的举动，是把我们的制造基地阶段性地从英格兰撤离。当然，我们规划的时间线是有弹性的，具体内容可以协商…’

‘你这是在开玩笑吧…’ Hacker忍不住插了一句，他的语气充满了黑暗的嘲讽，‘你们在英格兰、应该说是在伯明翰的工厂是你们公司在欧洲最大的生产基地，更何况这些设施的规模在过去十年里翻了一倍，这不是说撤离就能撤离的，除非你们想随随便便就放弃这些前期投资…’

‘当然我们有考虑到这些因素，因此我们制定的计划是在两年内逐步撤离。这里面包括暂停目前所有的扩展计划、逐步调整和转让已有的生产设备、处理好厂房租约和相关事宜。’ Morris讲起细节来的时候似乎变成了另一个人，他的尖细声音像是在Hacker神经上的电钻，’当然，最重要的是我们目前员工的再培训和再就业问题，这方面总公司的指引是尽可能帮助更多受影响的人。这也是今天我们这个会议的目的…’

Morris的声音逐渐跟背景的噪声融为一体，Hacker看着那双嘴唇在不断地活动着，却没能听到从那传来的任何信息，与此同时，他的头痛似乎变得更为剧烈。在昨天晚上跟Harry和Brian的紧急通话后，Hacker一夜没睡，辗转反侧地考虑着对策。第二天早上，他赶上了第一班前往伯明翰的火车，却没有想到在这里等着他的会是来自工厂负责人的最后通牒。在他当选议员的这些年来，电脑配件厂已经逐渐成为了选区的就业支柱，在这个制造业衰退的年代，当地的就业率已经算是个不小的奇迹。但如果厂方在一夜之间决定撤资，Hacker不敢想象这会带来什么后果。

‘…管理层人员如果肯搬迁的话，我们会考虑在新的基地保留他们的职位。至于基层人员，我们会…’ Morris的声音逐渐地变得清晰，但再次被议员打断。

‘这是因为之前罢工的缘故吗？’ Hacker短暂地闭上了眼，接着勉强假装乐观地继续跟Morris的对话，‘据我所知，双方对这次工业行动后达成的协议都相当满意。我可以向你保证，这种破坏效率的行为在以后发生的概率会大大降低。’

Morris没有马上继续，而是停下来看着Hacker，眼神里似乎带着点怜悯，‘说实话，Mr Hacker，我认为罢工只是导火索。事先声明，我的言论并不代表我们公司的立场。’ 紧张地加上了免责声明后Morris才略微放松一些，‘之前Caril的突然倒闭让我们意识到我们的订单来源相当单一，所以才导致突然的周转不灵。当然最好的对策是拓展海外市场，但接下来一波未平一波又起，罢工事件除了让我们损失生产时间之外，也让我们发现在英格兰的昂贵人工成本从长远看来并不可行。加上最近传言政府考虑修改法例向企业增税，这种种原因叠加在一起才让我们作出最后的打算。’ 言下之意，这并不是任何人的错。

‘那你们打算搬到哪里？’ 一直没怎么说话的Brian突然插了一句，‘苏格兰？爱尔兰？’

Morris笼统地搪塞道，‘总公司暂时还没有做出最后决定。从我目前听说的小道消息看来，也许是东欧或者东南亚，这也是我们拓展海外市场的重点地区。’

Hacker闭上了眼。他现在几乎可以肯定没有任何工厂的管理层人员会考虑搬迁。如果事情可以比现在更糟糕，那就是在他向他的选区选民解释为什么他们的工作会被半个地球外的外国人抢走的时候。

==

‘你还好吗，Jim？’ 在Morris离开后，Harry有些担心地看着他的朋友，‘你的脸色看起来不太好。’

Hacker不耐烦地挥了下手，‘考虑到现在的状况，没有人的脸色会好。’ 很快他意识到了自己这句话有些过分，‘抱歉，我昨天一夜没睡，今天精神不太好。’

Brian还一动不动地坐在刚才会议时的位置上，‘那我们现在该怎么办？’

‘我们要考虑要怎样告诉工厂的一千名员工他们将在两年内全部失业的坏消息。’ Hacker明确地回答。这是他头脑里目前的第一要务。

‘但这未必会发生，Morris不是说可能会转让厂房给别的公司吗？说不定…’ Brian仍然抱着最后的乐观。

‘不，就算之后有转让或者变卖，工厂的规模不会再像现在一样大。’ Hacker揉了揉眼眶，‘再说，所有的员工都有知情权，这事需要马上着手处理。’

‘但是，你的领导选举怎么办？’ Harry马上反应过来，‘现在投票还在进行中，这种坏消息绝对会让你的支持率…’

同样的想法并不是没有在Hacker的意识中闪过，‘我首先是这个选区的议员，而我目前还不是工党领袖。我想哪一个责任更优先已经非常明显。’ 不自觉地，他握着桌角的手指加大了压力。

他们之间难堪的沉默突然被敲门的声音所打断。开门探头进来的是刚刚离开没多久的Morris，‘太好了，你们还没走。’ 他紧张的神色现在变得更加夸张，‘选区办公室门口有很多人举着牌子在示威，前排的几个看起来不是什么友善的角色，我不想冒险在这个时候走出去…’

Hacker听了以后突然站了起来，他的身体马上用眩晕来抗议着这个举动，‘Morris，你有向任何局外人提起过工厂撤离的消息吗？媒体记者？工会负责人？’

‘当然没有，你们是目前最早知道的人，除此之外还有总公司那边的决策层。’ 工厂负责人现在不安地环顾着四周，‘那现在该怎么办？’

‘我会出去跟他们沟通一下。’ Hacker想了一下后回答，‘说不定那里面有我认识的员工，也许我能让他们冷静下来。’

‘不可能，Jim！’ Brian这下也跟着站了起来，‘现在这个情形，谁也不可能劝服他们，我们还是在这里等他们自动消散吧。’

‘不，Brian。他们一定是已经知道了我们在这里进行会议才特地来示威的。’ Hacker一边说一边开始往大门的方向走去，‘你想等到晚上的话就自己等吧。’

但Hacker没有准备好看到门外的这一幕。五六十个愤怒的员工在喊着口号、挥舞着手中的横额标语—Jim Hacker，还我工作、Jim Hacker，伯明翰最臭的伪君子、Jim Hacker，又一个说谎的政治败类… 他深吸了一口气，颤抖着的手推开了选区办公室的大门。

人群在意识到他们的共同敌人就站在他们面前的时候，之前空气中的嗡嗡声骤然停止。但很快，前排的一些示威者向他靠近，标语上的辱骂现在变为声波刺激着他的耳膜、他们脸上愤怒的表情让他吓得呆在原地、几只不知从哪里伸过来的手推搡着他的肩膀。突然之间，他感觉前胸一阵凉意，低下头，他看到自己下意识抬起保护自己的双手上全是鲜红色的液体、粘稠并有着刺鼻的异味…

一个他不认识的年轻男人带着他从没见过的恶意走过来抓着他的衣襟、向着他的脸吼道，‘Jim Hacker，看到你手上的血吗？这就是你对给你投票的选民的回报？你这个该死的败类…’

说完，他将面前的议员用力往后一推。这次，条件反射没能帮他脱离困境——

Hacker的后脑感到一阵刺痛，接着黑暗吞噬了他仅剩的意识。


	22. Chapter 22

他可以隐约听到Brian和Harry的谈话声，断断续续的字句没有什么逻辑。通常他们的谈话大部分时间都没什么重要内容：学校操场上的是非、足球联赛的输赢、青年俱乐部的女生，他的大脑已经习惯自动把信息给过滤掉。事实上，他对这些事情并不感兴趣，但出于习惯，他没有打断正在进行的对话。

他今天状态不太好，脑袋感觉像是被灌了水泥一样。不知出于什么原因，今天Brian和Harry总是提到工厂这个词。从什么时候开始他的朋友们开始关心社会工业和经济发展？也许这是个好兆头，说不定过些时候他可以给工党少年组招揽两位新成员。这比他总是一个人去参加聚会要强。

但这可以等明天再说。现在他只想继续回到睡眠中，希望醒来之后头脑里的雾气能全部消散。

==

Martin在房间里。

他可以听到他的朋友一进门就开始叹气，像每次考完试后在担忧自己写错了答案，或者担心聪明漂亮的女朋友会跟他分手。但事实上，Martin每次在系里的考试排名不是第一就是第二，而他的女朋友Dorothy虽然总是喜欢抱怨，但抱怨的内容从来不是她跟Martin的感情。

奇怪的是，Dorothy也在房间里。通常，他作为好友总是负责安抚情绪紧张的Martin，但这一次，他听到Dorothy舒缓的声音在履行着这个职责。没过多久，Martin似乎平静了一些。这多少让他感觉有些意外。

‘他暂时没醒来也许是件好事。’ Dorothy的声音像是在安抚受惊的动物一般，‘现在这件事被各大媒体越描越黑，而党内执委会要求在警方调查报告出来之前不能向外界评论。要是他醒着却不能跟记者吵嘴，那一定会让他大发脾气。’

‘嗯，你没见过他在校报编辑部的时候，他当时曾经因为的一份采访跟一个业余记者在大半个大学面前打了起来。’ Martin听起来带着笑意，‘我从来没见过人畜无害的Jimmy可以发那么大的脾气。’

那明明是因为那篇采访纯粹是胡编乱造。Martin把这说得像是他的错，这让他多少有些生气。更糟糕的是，Dorothy听了以后跟着笑了起来。

他懒得再听这两个幸灾乐祸的人的对话。

==

‘情况有多坏？’ 一个砂纸一般粗糙的东伦敦口音问道。

‘挺糟糕的。’ 一个沉稳的北部口音回答， ‘民意调查下降了百分之十。这还没有算上今晚Standard那个可怕的头条造成的影响。’

前者对这些统计信息没有任何反应，这让他顿时紧张了起来。急性子得像鞭炮一样，他的导师Peter Jeffries对民调的浮动有着近乎着魔一般的痴迷。要是百分之十的下调外加Standard的头条都不能让这个急性子唱起他惯常的码头工人脏话，这里面一定有什么特殊状况。

‘我指的是医生的诊断，Bill。’ Peter重新问了一遍。

他那听起来异常熟悉的助理这才反应过来，‘噢，据我所知，脑震荡外加之前的过度疲劳，除了暂时还没苏醒之外，情况相对稳定。’

他听到Peter叹了口气。这还是他第一次听到对方有任何类似于展示自身弱点的行为。考虑到Peter的各种反常，这位脑震荡的病人也许是他相当亲近的人。他为对方感到有些难过。Peter是个忠实的朋友，但太多人被他的强硬和粗鄙吓得敬而远之。

‘我们现在必须放弃之前的计划，Peter。’ 助理Bill继续他的点评，‘最好的情况当然是他明天能醒，之后能马上开记者招待会回答问题。但我们都知道那并不现实。’ 停顿了一下，他最终把坏消息全盘托出，‘现在离投票结束没多少时间，考虑到他的百分之十票源损失，假如我们能在最后关头吸收这些选票，也许还有可能跟Philip试着最后一搏。’

他等了很久都没能等到任何声响。就在他以为他们已经离开了的时候，Peter突然说了一句，‘我真的以为这是… 他的开始。’

‘也许还没到时候。’ Bill同情地补充着，‘他后面还有很多机会。’

‘如果Philip当选的话，不一定。’ Peter再次叹了口气。

==

他的后脑勺在隐隐作痛，这让他有些烦躁。他现在感觉头脑比之前要清晰，但这也让他的疼痛感变得更为明显。他的呼吸不自觉地变得急速，同时他可以听到自己加速的心跳声。

‘他醒了吗？’ 一个不耐烦的低沉声音问道，‘他的面部肌肉好像在动，你确定他不是在做噩梦？’

接下来，一个他绝不会认错、来自党鞭Vic Gould的声音冰冷地回答，‘他还没醒。昏迷中的人通常会有些神经反射，我有个亲戚之前也一样。’

‘那么你能确定我们现在已经脱离险境了？’ 他很快认出来不耐烦的那位是Philip Short。同样的语气几乎可以在每一个超过半小时的党务会议中听到，对此他并非完全没有体验。

‘我确定。现在已经是第三天。媒体的所有炒作、挖掘到现在基本上已经完结。’ Gould发出了不屑一顾的鼻息声，‘没有比一只毫无反击能力的土豆更无聊的新闻来源了。’

‘但… 你确定他不会变成植物人？’ Philip的不耐烦变成了警惕，‘我没想到事情会闹得这么大。’

‘即便如此，那也是他运气不好。记住，这是他在自己选区里出的事故，跟远在Westminster的我们没有任何关系。’ 党鞭劝告着他的影子财政大臣，‘领导选举方面也一样，一个连自己选区选民都忽视的议员没有资格跟你竞争党魁的职位。’

听到这里，他顿时记起了一切。领导竞选、税务报告、工厂撤资、示威、推撞、他双手上的血、他后脑的刺痛，统统飞快地在他头脑里闪过。这让他感觉呼吸困难，他想开口求救但却动弹不得。考虑到他身边的人是Gould和Short，他怀疑即便他能作声也不会有太大帮助。

‘好了，有什么回去再说。我想我们的循例探访时间已经足够，病人需要休息。’ Short有些僵硬地打断了对方的奉承，‘护士，我觉得这里可能需要多加点吗啡。’

==

‘Boss，Boss！’ 

Frank Weisel这小子一定是嫌命太长了，竟然在老板睡觉的时候来打扰。他想翻身拿枕头蒙住耳朵继续睡，但Weisel丝毫没有打算放弃他的噪声干扰。

‘抱歉没早点来看你。这几天伦敦那边忙得炸开了锅。自从警方调查报告出来之后，大大小小的媒体从早到晚都在请求访问，尽管我和Bill早就已经帮你发表了声明。’ 年轻的政治顾问似乎对这突如其来的工作量感到不满，‘但你很清楚那些记者没那么容易满足的，不要觉得我冒犯。基本上这几天我都在到处救火，澄清不实报道、恐吓半条舰队街之类的，我知道你有多讨厌那些哗众取宠的报道。但说实话，我自告奋勇当你的竞选staff时根本没想过要做这些工作… ’

抱怨进行到一半突然停了下来，接着对方放低了音量继续，‘抱怨归抱怨，boss，你是时候该起床了。你桌子上的选区事务报告已经攒了一堆，党鞭办公室那边的人因为你缺席了两次commons投票已经开始来找我麻烦，这还没算上领导选举那边的事… ’ Weisel发出了类似吸鼻子的声音，不知道是感冒症状还是其他，‘尽管我和Bill用尽了所有办法，民意调查的结果仍然不是很好。邮寄选票已经进入最后一个礼拜，Peter Jeffries的办公室刚刚通知我说他们不会考虑发表拥护声明… 一群假惺惺的混蛋。但是，如果你能醒过来，也许事情还有转机。你总是很擅长在最后一秒扭转大局的，不是吗？’

是吗？他很擅长扭转大局吗？从目前的证据看来，他似乎更擅长于把事情搞砸。

‘还有，boss，如果你再不醒过来吃掉房间里的这些水果的话，我估计它们很快会坏。’ 咀嚼的声音混杂在字句当中，‘我不觉得这里有冷藏箱之类的，也许等下我可以帮你带点回家…’

典型的Frank。这些话让他想笑、同时也想哭。但更重要的是，这让他想醒过来。

他欠Frank Weisel至少这一个奇迹，他决定。


End file.
